Lost and Found
by TouteSeule
Summary: Bella's a princess, who was stolen at birth, but now has the chance to reclaim her title, kingdom and maybe her very own prince.
1. Chapter 1: Thick as Thieves

Chapter I

Thick as Thieves

Victoria

It was sweltering. My useless husband continued around, but never actually did his damn job. _Take the necklace and run, you fool! Why do you wait so? _I thought, as he passed the cart again. Surely the owner had noticed this odd behavior. Finally James plucked it from the stand and scurried to me.

Only moments later I heard the foolish vender shout out for the authorities. The guards quickly followed us. I sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a side street. The stupid man did not know how to do anything other than steal. I lead him through the streets quickly, but it seemed as though they were waiting for us everywhere we went. Finally we had to dash down the center of the road, knocking down people on either side, but they already had us. A huge guard grinned as he grabbed my arm and pulled me in. They dragged us away to the Palace. I knew there could be no trial in Voltera, but I was sure that they were leading us that way. Stupid James muttered about not wanting to die, ignorant of our direction.

Soon we were kneeling with shackles draped all over us before King Aro. He had summoned us. Many guards stood around us, to protect the King.

"I suppose, you're wondering why I've brought you here," He mused.

"Yes, Your Highness," I answered. I tried to act humble. James said nothing. I was always the one who talked us out of trouble.

"I've called upon you for a special task. No other thieves have escaped the Voltera guards so well, and for so long! Brilliant James! Won't you share with your King how you did accomplish it?" He asked, pretending to be a confident to James.

"As a magician does not tell his tricks, I shall not tell mine," James answered quite seriously. The pig did not know a thing about tricks; it was I, who made us disappear while James took the risks. I made our escapes possible and I made our current situation, too, I suppose. Aro looked pleased none the less.

"You shall do your greatest trick yet, magician, for me. You shall steal me a princess from the land of Forks, and you shall be paid handsomely for it," he said. Two guards with large, purple, velvet sack emerged and dumped the contents of each sack in front of us. Gold coins glittered before us and I felt my eyes grow wide. Handsomely indeed! "Your charges shall be cleared and you may even have the brat or sell her if it pleases you," Aro continued. I began to feel deceit.

"And if we refuse, my Lord?" I asked.

"If _James _should refuse then you had best say your goodbyes, for you shall see no morrow, Woman," he said condescendingly as he glared at me. "James?" he asked.

"We shall see that the princess is gone, Your Highness," he answered. _I shall see to it, _I thought.

"Very good. You will report back to me in a fortnight," he commanded.

"_A Fortnight!_" I exclaimed. "That is too little time, Your Highness, not the best of thieves could accomplish it!"

"But you shall, or you shall be hanged," he answered, and the guards removed us. I was already thinking of some way for James and I to steal the brat.

Night had just fallen. The guards' shifts would be ending and we had made sure to delay one of the night men. We scurried up the wall to the window and entered the princess's room quickly. It was huge and in the moonlight a small crown glittered with jewels. It was silver or maybe white gold. The long white shear curtains shivered with the wind that we had let in. Every surface in the room was covered in piles of children's toys. The brat was spoiled rotten already. James and I dashed to the crib. The little princess was not asleep as we had expected. She stared up at us with huge brown eyes. The space between her light colored eyebrows wrinkled. She opened her mouth, but I had already grabbed a pillow. I stuffed it into her tiny pale fact. A muffled noise escaped the pillow and the door opened.

"Oh, Isabella! You'll have me up all night!" the Queen complained as she entered. She gasped as she looked up and found us there with her precious Isabella. James withdrew his dagger and stabbed her in the chest. She sank to her knees. "Help Isabella… someone… please," she breathed. She clutched James' ankle and tried to keep him from leaving with her little Isabella. He kicked her away from him and turned back to the window.

We left the same way we came. At the base of the window there was a guard again. The man was facing away from us and James quietly dropped on to the balls of his feet and held up the dagger. The man tensed a little and half turned before the dagger sank into his chest. He tumbled down the side of the building. We climbed the next wall down, but here the guard was distracted by the body that had just fallen in front of him and by the shouts of men below. We stabbed him, too, but kept him from falling over the edge. We moved around to practically the other side of the building here we climbed down another level. Finally we stood at the base of the huge castle. Even a small country like Forks had a magnificent Palace for their Royal Family. We hid as the guard passed again. It was far enough away that the other guards were just arriving on here to tell him to look out for us. They knew the princess was missing and that the Queen had been killed with the two guards. We escaped into the forest. We needed to be long gone by morning or they would surely find us.


	2. Chapter 2: Happily Never After

Chapter II

Happily Never Again

Edward

"Surely, you understand, son. This kingdom needs strength, which can only come from a strong relationship with another country. That means you marrying a princess from a strong neighboring nation. I hate to push you this way. I hate to force you into this, but I have a country and a people to think of," My father was explaining. He continued "There's also the matter of heirs. You're almost 26. All the greatest nations have sent their most beautiful princesses, and every time you are perfectly polite, charming and most importantly chivalrous. Then when we've all had a lovely evening I ask you what you thought of this one, and what do you say? 'She's a perfect princess, and I couldn't possibly marry her.'" I sighed.

"They're all beautiful, of course. But they're also stiff, or worse have poor manners and throw themselves at me,"

"By the time you get through, every young lady in the world will have had her heart broken or her hopes disappointed by you. And you will be no closer to marriage or children either," Carlisle countered.

"That's quite enough, boys!" my mother cut in. Neither of us could defy her. She told us it was time to eat and led us to the dining hall. When dinner was finished she brought up the issue again. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us.

"Now, everyone knows about Edward's women troubles…" she started. Emmett snickered.

"Mom!" I groaned.

"Hush. I have something to say, and all of you will listen, and do as I say. Edward, you will continue to meet these girls and you will give every one of them the respect and attention they deserve. You will consider whether they deserve and can handle the role as queen of this country. In fact, you will be visiting a girl tomorrow," she ordered. I slouched in my seat, sulking, while Carlisle simply smirked smugly. "Don't look so smug, Carlisle," she said, practically reading my thoughts. "You are going to treat your son like an adult. He _is _an adult, and this is his decision. You cannot force him to get married. His happiness should be at the top of your priorities. So you will try, and find him girls he has a chance of falling in love with. You should remember how lucky you are to have had the options you did when you were making this decision almost twenty nine years ago. You managed to find love, and if you love your son you will try to help him find the same," she commanded. Carlisle surrendered with a nod. "And as for the rest of you, you won't be bothering Edward about any of this. You all have behaved like children, and I'm finished," she ended.


	3. Chapter 3: CinderBella

Chapter III

Cinder-Bella

Bella

"Bella!" Victoria screeched. I hurriedly gathered the last apple off the tree and placed it in my apron. I dashed off as quickly as I could, but found this to be a mistake. I stumbled and was thrown to the ground with all the apples (Now bruised no doubt) scattered around me. "Bella!" Victoria shouted again. I grabbed all the apples I could, knowing that keeping her waiting would do no one any good. I stumbled up the hill and back to the house. Victoria was waiting at the door. Her foot tapped impatiently. "Where have you been, you stupid girl!" she demanded.

"I…" I began, but she was already speaking again.

"Never mind, never mind, clean up the kitchen and make us breakfast, then clean it again! Then do the laundry, and then clean your cupboa— I mean your room. Then go to town, and fetch us some food for dinner tonight! Not the slop you've been serving these past few nights, real food," She commanded.

"But Ma'am, you never give me enough to get very much food or very good food," I answered. She slapped me.

"Don't sass me, just do it!" she screeched. "Do you want me to sell you down at the market? I swear to God, I will!" she threatened.

"No ma'am. I'll get something very nice for dinner. I promise," I said, as quiet and humble as I could. She nodded.

I clean up the kitchen, and made breakfast. Then I clean it again. I finished the laundry. I even clean my tiny little room.

Victoria announced that she was heading into town, probably to buy more useless jewelry and expensive clothes. When she was gone I went back to the branch of the forest beside our manor.

Victoria and James were very rich once, but they had spent most of their money by now and couldn't actually afford the lifestyle they lived. They visited the castle constantly, and spent quite a bit of gold trying to look and act the way the true royalty did.

When I saw them though, they had no manners, and were often angry and violent. They often told me how costly it was for them to keep me and feed. I worked hard day and night to earn my keep, but I suppose in these hard times that isn't enough.

I saw Angela had arrived, at last, and pick more apples, too. She was my closest friend. She had two younger siblings, twins. I have no idea how her family can care for three children, but then again they weren't as extravagant as Victoria and James.

"Good Morning, Angela!" I called as I approached her.

"Bella!" she shouted merrily, and embraced me. Her younger brothers emerged from behind a tree at that moment. They, too, ran forward to wrap their little arms around me, specifically each of my legs. I suppose Joshua and Isaac liked to play with me because I made the best toys out of nothing. If I could do anything at all for a job it would be a toy maker. Angela's family hasn't lived here long, so when I was young I had to make my own games and toys to have fun.

"Good morning, boys!" I laughed at their enthusiasm. Angela and her brothers soon resumed their previous activities, and I found a moment to ask the favor I desperately needed. "Angela, I know I've asked for your help twice this week already, but Victoria said that I must buy better food at the market today for her and James. I don't have enough money, but if we went and picked berries from the field, then with two of us we would have enough for something nice," I pleaded. Angela just laughed.

"Bella, you should know by now that anytime you need help dealing with those terrible people, you have me!" she said, sounding exasperated.

"You're too kind to me!" I smiled. She truly was the sweetest person I had ever met, except perhaps her family. Her father was a preacher, who incredibly wise. Her mother was an excellent mother and manager of their house.

We raced the boys to the field and picked all the berries we could find. Then Angela went with me to help me pick up the food. When she had gone home I hurried to prepare food for Victoria and James. The only problem was I had forgotten the plates for dinner in the dining room. We would use our nicer plates for a nicer dinner. I reached the door, but then I heard the hushed and angry remarks of Victoria and James.

"Why did you have to spend all the damn money on your clothes? It's a waste of money!" James complained.

"Well either way it's gone now, and we need to find some way to support our life style," Victoria snapped back.

"We've sold everything we can afford to! There's only that damn girl to do the work around here, so what do you propose we do?" he demanded.

"I say we sell her, too," Victoria replied coldly. I gasped, quietly. There could be no doubt it was me. How could they sell their daughter? They weren't kind, but I didn't think it would come to this. Selling your child for money, how cruel.

"What if the king finds out that we sold her?" James asked.

"Which one?"

"Aro, of course. That other fool could do nothing if he found Bella again. Besides, her father's too much of an idiot to be a danger to Aro now," James answered.

"He told us we could do what we liked with her once she had been removed from her own country," she answered.

"He said we could kill her or keep her if we liked! We can't let him down. It could cost us our lives!" he argued.

"Be a man for once in your life and do what needs to be done to get us the money. You were always like this when we stole, too. I had to do all the work!" she complained, but they realized suddenly that they had been getting louder and louder. I was shocked, but knew enough to pretend I hadn't heard. I left the kitchen, and watered some flowers outside. Victoria came out, and found me. She slapped me again, and told me not to waste anymore time outside. I ate as quickly as I could, and hurried upstairs.

I sat on my bed, and considered my options. I could stay, be sold, and hope I got lucky. Option two: I could be daring and run off, and live on my own. Oh, who was I kidding? I didn't know the first thing about being on my own. Option three: I might be able to stay with Angela. Then again if King Aro wanted me trapped with these people or even dead, then he had the power to find me. As long as I was in Voltera I was in danger. That only left running away. I could do it. I had been running this house, and handling two grown adults for years. Surely I could take care of myself. Maybe someone would even marry me someday, and take care of me. Well maybe it's not likely, but I can't deny that I hope.

First things first, I planned all night for my escape a few days from now. Then I gathered all the spare food I could find while they were sound asleep. No one would miss it until I was gone, because they never looked in the kitchen at all. They thought they were above it. Now that aloofness would be their downfall. I told Angela everything, but where I would go, because I wasn't sure myself. I knew the direction to go in towards another land, but it would mean traveling very far. I could be caught. I decided to head through the forest. No one would be lurking there to catch me, and I already knew what kinds of beasts lived there, and how to avoid them. Victoria had locked me out several times when I was young, because I was bad.

I continued to steal from my "parents" for a few days. The preparations kept me busy, but at the same time, my mind was constantly wondering about my real parents, and how every one connected into this twisted knot with two kings, and thieves being given a baby and perhaps some money by one of those kings. Where were my parents?

Finally on the night of my escape, I met Angela in her families garden. Her brothers were there, too. We hadn't told them anything, but I wanted the chance to hug them goodbye before I left.

"You be good, and don't forget what I taught you about making toys. You'll have to make them for the littler kids someday, okay?" I said to them. They nodded, tear-filled eyes locked on me. I hugged Angela. "You have been a better friend than I would have thought to ask for. You've been wonderful. I hope your life treats you well," I told her solemnly.

"I wish you the same. I hope you find your parents, and sincerely hope that whoever separated you gets what they deserve. You should have had a happy life with your family, but now may be your second chance. I'll miss you, but I have faith you'll be better off this way," Angela said. Her eyes were shining with tears, too.

"Thank you, for everything. I'll miss you all," I said, and ran for the forest. I managed to walk quite a ways before I had exhausted myself, and had to rest. I slept on the mossy earth, which wasn't so much worse than my bed.

When I woke up I continued only allowing myself a very small portion of the food I had stashed in my bag. I had also taken Victoria's warm fur-lined cape, so the wilderness wasn't so bad at all.

Even controlling my portions I ran out of food very quickly, not to mention I was headed north and winter was on its way, too. The cold was creeping behind me every step of the way. I was forced to scavenge for any kind of food. Berries, nuts and roots that I recognized were all I could eat. I was starving, and growing thin.

The oppressing gray clouds hid the sun, keeping all warmth away. I was soaking wet from a rain storm the previous night, and that meant that all the wood was wet, too. I couldn't build myself a fire. I was shivering so hard my teeth were battering one another. I couldn't even bring myself to my feet I felt so weak. So I just laid there on the ground, wishing for some kind of heat. I had never been, so entirely frozen. I felt sure my toes were falling off as I lay there. Then little white bits were swirling down, and settling on my face. They melted, and blended with my hot tears. So odd, that my tears should be warm. Then I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Snow Angel

Chapter IV

Snow Angels

Edward

Everyone was holding up their end of the deal with Esme, even Emmett. I had to saddle up and head over to the very close neighboring kingdom of Voltera to try my luck with Princess Jane. Honestly, I had no hope for this girl. Everyone who had met her said she was cold and unfeeling. She was gorgeous of course, but that wasn't enough for me, and especially not for the people I would one day rule. They needed a real queen, one who could help me make the right choices for them. Jane was not known for compassion or even intelligence, just ambition.

Esme wandered out to the stalls as I was preparing for the trip. "Give her a chance, please Edward," she said, quietly. I nodded and hugged her.

"I want to fall in love and get married. I'm not trying to avoid those things, I just didn't feel anything for the others," I answered honestly.

"Don't give up," she pleaded. I grinned.

"Did you raise me to be a quitter?" I asked.

"No, I did not, so you had better not quit!" she replied teasingly.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said with a salute. Then I lifted myself to the horse. She waved as I trotted down the trail towards the woods. This was the fastest way to get to the castle, but it was still quiet the journey. Snow was covering the ground, and it was freezing. I hurried, wanting to be inside the cabin that we own, just half way down the trail. I would hopefully reach it before the end of the day.

I knew the cabin was close, and I was riding harder than ever. The snow had persisted all day, and night was just starting to fall, not that you could tell very well with the clouds.

I almost missed her, obscured by the snow drift that had settled on her and her skin being every bit as white as that snow. When I realized what I'd seen, and nearly fell off my horse. I turned back and dug her out. She looked as white as the dead, and didn't react to my touch. I quickly scanned her body for wounds, and found it fine, better than fine in fact perfectly beautiful. Her long wet hair was dark brown as far as I could tell. She had a sweet face, and I hoped deeply that I hadn't arrived too late. I pressed my fingers gently to her soft, but icy neck, and felt the most wonderful throbbing of life. She had a pulse. Thank God!

I scooped her up and wrapped her in my own cloak. She still wasn't responding and her color was seriously worrying. I struggled back onto my horse with her tucked into my chest. I rode as fast as I could to the cabin. Her cold forehead rested on my collar bone, and I found myself consumed with her well-being. I didn't know her, so why should I be so concerned.

I didn't pause to think after we reached the cabin I just hurried inside with her not bothering to tie my horse up. What did he really matter, when she might _die_? I grabbed every blanket and quilt I could find and wrapped her in them in the bed. I hurried to the fire place and started a blazing fire. I crossed the short distance back to her side and sat beside the lump of blankets she was hidden in. I touched her soft, smooth cheek, feeling for heat, but there was none. I could see the edge of her dress and I knew it must be drenched still and wasn't helping her warm up.

I tried to ignore that by retrieving a rag and drying her long hair. She looked beautiful in the soft light of the fire. She was beautiful outside though, so I shouldn't be surprised. I couldn't put off changing her cloths any longer though. I knew it might decide if that feint pulse would be there tomorrow. I ran a hand through my hair and removed her layers of blankets.

What the heck was she doing in the middle of the forest? I wish I'd had a servant come along with me, but it was only a four day trip by horse. Logically I knew she needed to be warmed up, and she couldn't do that in her dress. But logic didn't change the fact that she was a young girl. She deserved privacy, and I didn't want to take that. What would that cost her though? In the end I had to take the wet things off. I didn't want to loose her before I'd met her. She could be angry with me as long as she was alive.

I rolled her onto her side to reach the back of her bodice. I felt incredibly strange as I worked the ribbon through the holes. Soon she was freed of that, and I pulled her dress off. I didn't really want to invade her privacy any further, despite how wonderful her body looked with her under garments clinging to it. Still she was cold and her life was in danger, surely she would understand. I wished feverishly she would wake up and do this herself. Although, that would probably entail getting caught, and for whatever reason that appealed to me less than continuing with this madness.

I started tugging at the strings of her tight corset. I pulled her petticoat off next. Then I lifted my eyes to the ceiling as I pulled her white under shirt away. I reached blindly for a blanket to cover her with. I looked down at her gorgeous face again, and tucked the rest of the blankets around her. I continued to tend to the fire while anxiously waiting for her to wake up.

I hoped she would be grateful, or at least not angry about me taking her dress off. She was ill, what was I supposed to do? I left the room, and sat in a chair in the main room of the little cabin.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Morning, Sunshine

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Chapter V

Good Morning Sunshine

Bella

I rolled over, and stretched. The blankets slipped down, and I could feel the cold air on my skin. My eyes flew open. I hurried to pull the sheets back over my body. The last thing I remembered was lying in the snow. How on earth did I get inside a warm cottage, without my clothes on? I could see a pile of garments I thought might be mine on a chair beside the fireplace. There was a slight banging around outside the door, and for whatever reason I threw myself down on the bed and closed my eyes again.

The door opened, and whoever had opened it clunked his way (the heavy foot steps sounded like a man to me anyway) towards the bed. Warm, slightly rough fingers touched my face, very softly. I tried not to react, but the touch made my heart race. I hoped he couldn't tell. I realized suddenly that I should be angry with him, as he was might very well be the one who removed my clothing. He sat on the bed beside me, but didn't cause me to move very much.

"Wake up, Sunshine. Wake up, Snow Angel," the loveliest voice I've ever heard called in my ear. "I've done everything I can to make you better, love. Now you must wake up. I don't know what you'll be like, but I certainly won't let you slip away, so I never find out," it went on.

I tried to make the type of noises you never mean to make in the morning, when you're first stirring. He gasped a little and the bed shifted as he stood up. So he hadn't really expected me to wake with his little teasing encouragement. I rolled over slightly, and as per usual I wasn't completely aware of my surroundings and balance. I must have been very close to the edge, because the moment my weight shifted I was slipping. I attempted to pull all my blankets and quilts down with me at the very least, but it wasn't really necessary. The man caught me with one arm supporting my shoulders, the other keeping my lower half firmly on the bed. The first view I got of him happened to be upside down.

He was gorgeous. He had bronze hair and green eyes that could hypnotize me. His face was angular and perfect, and those lips… Sorry, what was I saying? Right, he's very good looking, fantastically magnificent in fact.

"Uh…Hello," he said uncomfortably.

"Yes, hello… you might set me on the bed again," I answered.

"Of course!" he said hurry to right me. When I was all settled, he stood there awkwardly for another moment. I decided to put him out of his misery.

"May I ask what you have done with my clothes?" I asked, trying not to sound too harsh, just yet. He blushed.

"All your things were wet, miss…" he paused, allowing me to interrupt. I pondered answering Nomad, but as Victoria and James were not my parents, I could not be called there name. And in truth, I did not want to be. I decided he would simply have to call me the only name I knew that belonged to me.

"Isabella," I replied.

"I should feel much more at ease calling you by a more formal name," he argued.

"Isn't it I, whose comfort has been somewhat ruined? Shouldn't you put me at ease?" I said, and he looked properly abashed. "It matters not for there is no other name you could call me. I have no other name," I finished, feeling a little bad for making him embarrassed.

"What's this? You have no other name? How can that be?" he asked seeming truly intrigued.

"I shall answer one of your questions for everyone of mine you answer. What may I call you, good sir?" I answered.

"Uh… Edward…." He answered, uncomfortable again.

"And you have no other name as well? Or at least none you wish to share with me?" I asked.

"Did you not say I could ask you a question, when I had answered one of yours?" he replied.

"I did. Now it is my turn to interrogate once again," I said, and he looked surprised and amused.

"You do not play fair Miss Isabella!" he accused.

"I did not ask you if I was. Now, have you a more formal name that you ought to be called by someone who is not even an acquaintance yet?" I demanded.

"I have no other name…" he answered, without looking me in the eye.

"Now, you may ask me a question," I said.

"Are you quite well now?" he wondered.

"Yes, it seems your unorthodox methods have in fact cured me. Why did you?" I asked.

"Why did I do what?" he asked. He honestly looked confused.

"Why did you take care of me? You must have just found me while passing by, so why would you stop to help someone you did not know at all?" I clarified.

"Miss Isabella, I… I can't explain why…" he struggled for a moment. I sat up, careful to keep myself under the covers, and hoped some romantic thing about love at first sight would come from his mouth like all the good stories said. Instead he merely said "either way, it would be rather poor manners for a man to leave a poor, sick girl in the snow when his cabin wasn't far." My heart sank, and I shrank into the pillows with it. First, it was only duty that made him bring me here, and second I was a "poor sick _girl._" Did he really think so little of me? "Are you sure there's nothing the matter?" he asked when I collapsed against the sheets again.

"There's nothing wrong," I assured him.

"Well, why don't I make you something to eat, if you feel up to it?" he offered. I nodded. I needed him to leave me alone for awhile. I needed to think.

"I'll be back in a moment," he promised, and then walked away. He turned back at the door way, almost like he wanted to make sure I was still there. I offered him a weak smile. He smiled back and exited.

Edward brought me soup and bread. I'll admit, he wasn't the world's greatest cook, but it was clear he was trying very hard for me, which I appreciated. The next few days were the same. I would sleep far too long and when I would wake up, he would be there. He would make sure I was warm enough, and he never let me leave the bed. He would bring me food and water, and eat with me. He clearly slept in the main room, probably in a chair, which bothered me, but I was raised well enough to know how completely unacceptable it would be for me to share a bed with a man I was not married to. He was clearly a gentleman because he never spoke of taking the bed from me. When I told him I would be more comfortable if I could wear some of my clothes, he exited to allow me to get dressed. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. He might be acting out of politeness and courtesy, but there was also the possibility that he didn't want to see me without clothes again (assuming he had looked the first time).

Victoria had called me plain. She said the boys in town, who bothered me only wanted to use me. They had no intention to marry a girl like me, even if I knew everything about homemaking. Men wanted beautiful, interesting girls, not plain, useful girls. I couldn't help, but feel this was true when pretty girls like Angela were being quite formally courted by gentlemen like Ben Cheney, and I only received brief attentions from rather foul boys, like Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley.

Finally after about three days I decided it was time to go. I got dressed when I woke up, and prepared to leave. I didn't know quite what to say to Edward. He had been kind to, but I had nothing to repay him with. I decided I would ask him if there was anything I could do for him.

Edward was preparing breakfast when I walked into the cabin's main room.

"Miss Isabella, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"Sir Edward, you have been so very good to me, but I am well, and I could not continue to take advantage of your kindness while I am capable of caring for myself. I wish there was something I could offer you as thanks. You had no reason to take me in at all, and yet you did. You treated me better than anyone has in my life. I have no possessions to give you, but if there is there anything at all I could do for you, please just name it. Consider it done," I explained. He looked incredibly surprised.

"The only thing I would like you to do is stay," he answered, looking at me blankly. Suddenly he blushed and wiped his hands on a rag, and crossed the room to me. "I… what I mean to say is… I would like to be absolutely sure that you are perfectly well before… before you go. Would you please accompany to my home? There is a doctor there we could call to check your health. Just… don't go," he mumbled the last few words.

I didn't want to leave him either. I hoped that all these embarrassed excuses were just that excuses. I hoped he was trying to get me to stay, because he wanted to spend time with me. I didn't really have any place to go, but going home with him felt like putting my heart on the line, and I was afraid of what might happen. I had never taken that risk before. Was he worth it?

He was still standing there looking at me, anxious and hopeful fighting for dominance on his face.

"I suppose that would not be a problem. How far is the journey?" I replied, striving to be casual. He smiled, just a little, but he seemed very pleased. I had to admit, I was kind of pleased myself.


	6. Chapter 6: God Save the Prince!

Chapter VI

God Save the Prince!

Edward

Her warm, soft body pressed against mine was the most amazing feeling. Even through the thick cloaks, she felt close. We arrived at the castle, and I lowered myself to the ground. I reached up to help her down, but I found her simply staring at the castle in front of us. I found myself wondering how she really hadn't recognized me as the prince, but then what did I really know about her? Nothing… other than she was beautiful, sweet, kind, intelligent and alone.

"Miss Isabella?" I asked nervously, as she still had moved an inch. She immediately looked down, seeming surprised to find me beside her.

"I suppose… I suppose you don't work here?" she said, still not herself entirely, but not dazed either.

"In a manner of speaking…" I shrugged.

"That's not what I meant, and you very well know it," she countered.

"Oh alright, I don't exactly work here," I sighed.

"Well, pardon me, Your Highness for…" she began, but I stepped in. I lifted her light, petit body from the horse and settled her on the ground at my level (well almost, as she is, of course, much shorter).

"I'll have none of that. You've called me Edward for quite a few days now, and there's simply no reason to change now. In fact, I've grown quite accustomed to our familiarity. I would be sad to see it go. I shall call you Isabella, and you shall call me Edward. Should make a law of it, or will you behave?" I said, in an effort to lighten the mood. She allowed a soft smile, just for me.

"I could play nicely, if you gave me an incentive," she smirked devilishly. Something was brewing in those chocolaty brown eyes.

"What would encourage you to behave then?" I asked.

"You might serve me some food?" she suggested. "For a start."

"Your wish is my command," I said bowing low and leading her up the path.

"I think, it is meant to be the other way around, Edward, but if you will not persuaded to see sense I shall certainly take advantage of this arrangement," she teased. I grinned in return, and we walked into the kitchen.

"What do you think?" I asked jokingly, as we walked, trying to avoid knocking anything or anyone over, through the kitchen.

"I will admit, this palace is much smaller inside than it looks on the outside,"

"Very funny, Isabella," I said, with a tone and facial expression that said it was anything but. I actually found her rather amusing, and eventually the smile burst through.

"I thought so," she agreed, but her attention had clearly been caught by some delicious smelling soup.

"Mrs. Cope?" I called, and the short, plump woman came running to our side. "Would you serve our darling guest some of this delicious concoction?" I asked.

"Uh… yes, Your Highness. In the yellow dining room, Your Highness?" she asked.

"Oh, why would we want to eat in such a boring room when we could enjoy the atmosphere right here? Why, I would never leave this room if I didn't have to!" I laughed. She looked incredibly shocked. I suppose, I hadn't been the most cheerful person in the castle in the last few weeks. I walked to the back of the room, and pulled two chairs up the counter's edge. Isabella followed, seeming surprised as well. Mrs. Cope hurried to fetch a bowl, and fill in with soup. She brought it to us, and settled it right in front of the empty stool beside me. I beckoned Isabella forward. She sat hesitantly beside me.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Your Majesty?" Mrs. Cope offered.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch a bottle of wine? In fact if you don't mind, I would be grateful for your help in drinking that bottle of wine," I offered. Mrs. Cope again looked rather surprised. I couldn't understand why. It wasn't as though I never spent anytime with her. She sat, and had a drink with me after almost every terrible banquet.

We ate, and slowly both Mrs. Cope and Isabella relaxed. Isabella really was brilliantly beautiful, and she was smart and funny, too. I never want to stop talking with her, but eventually I found it was time to arrange for the doctor to see her, and for a place for her to stay, at least tonight.

"Isabella, would you please wait here, while Mrs. Cope and I find the doctor and a room for you to sleep in?" I asked, sheerly out of politeness. I'd tie her down if necessary. She was staying one way or another, because I certainly wasn't finished speaking to her. Mrs. Cope walked with me to the guest halls.

"We could set her up in the green room," she offered. "It won't take long to clean set up," she added.

"No, no, I want the blue room. It's the best, and I've got to give her the best," I said, barely thinking.

"So she's the one, huh?" she asked. "Well, can't say I'm surprised. She's certainly beautiful, and seems awfully sweet and not at all condescending. I could have guessed for the way you were looking at her. All starry eyed, you were," she went on.

"Mrs. Cope, I really don't know what you mean," I said, feigning stupidity. I didn't want to talk about how I couldn't have that lovely girl. She didn't understand clearly, because she went on anyway.

"I mean to say, you ought to scope her up before some other suave prince sweeps her off her feet. You need a girl like her, and I'd wager she could use a nice boy like you," she said.

"Mrs.—"

"Alright, alright, use a nice _man _like you," she blathered.

"Mrs. Cope," I tried desperately.

"What? All I'm saying is—"

"Mrs. Cope! Isabella is not eligible! I can't marry her!" I shouted. Then I let out a huge breath.

"What do you mean? She seems every bit as good as the other girls prancing around here in pink, ruffled gowns, better if you ask me. Where's she from anyway? Oh, no, she hasn't already got a man, has she? I said you got to be quick. I remember I said 'Edward, you can't sit around all say.' I said 'the good ones go fast, you got to be quick,'" she continued. I leaned against the wall waiting for her to finish. Sometimes she talks too much, but usually I don't mind.

"Mrs. Cope, she hasn't got a man as far as I know," _wouldn't that be my luck_. "She's not a princess at all. I can't marry her, because I am royal, and she isn't," I finally admitted. I sank to the floor.

"Oh," she said speechless at last. "Bad bit of luck there, ain't it," she sighed, and knelt in front of me. "Well… I suppose, you just got to decide."

"Decide? Decide what?" I asked.

"If she's worth it, worth giving up your crown," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What on earth are you talking about? I've spent my whole life learning how to be king. I don't know anything else. I have to be king," I answered, almost automatically.

"Then she's not worth it," she answered, so simply I was outraged. There was nothing simple about deciding once and for all I couldn't be with Isabella. I would have to watch her leave. I would always know she would marry someone beneath her. She might have children. She would never get all the beautiful and fine things she deserved. No one would appreciate her as much as they should. And some days she would be sad. It was wrong to deprive the world of her smile, even for a moment.

"But… but she's just… Isabella," I said. I couldn't fully describe what she was, especially to me. I missed deeply our short, uncomplicated time in the cabin. Why did things have to be so much more real and difficult now? I couldn't leave her, but I couldn't truly be with her either.

"Then stay with her," she answered just as easily as before. Didn't she see what a knot I was tying my mind into just thinking about?

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"Edward," Alice called from down the hall.

"Hello, Alice," I said, unenthused.

"Edward, where have you been? And what's this, I heard of a girl being brought in with you? Did you know Carlisle received a letter from our dear friends in Denali? Irina, Kate and Tanya are all on their way here. They'll arrive in just a few days," she said, all apparently in one breath.

"Well, I've spent three days caring for the sick. There's a lovely girl in the kitchen waiting for me as a matter of fact. I did not know, but I suppose I do now," I replied, and took Alice's arm. "I'll see you soon, Mrs. Cope," I promised as we left.

"Caring for the sick? Is she just a girl or is she like… _the girl_?" Alice demanded.

"Well, she was the sick, but anyway I need to fetch a doctor, right away," I said as I lead the way. Our doctor lived in his own private house within the grounds. We exited the castle.

"Oh dear, is she very ill?" she asked.

"No, she seems perfectly fine," I said.

"Then why are we fetching a doctor?" she asked.

"Because it would be rather silly for me to insist as I did for her to come here to see a doctor, and then simply never call one to check her health," I said, with an 'of course' tone in my voice.

"Why would you insist?"

"Because if I hadn't she would have left!"

"Oh, I see! You _like_ her," she teased.

"Be quiet."

"And I suppose you'll convince the doctor she looks quite sick to extend her visit?" she went on.

"I would never!" I said pretending to be affronted.

"You would! Anything for a pretty face! Is she terribly pretty?"

"Horribly, awfully, unbelievably beautiful," I answered honestly.

"And is she very nice?" she asked.

"The kindest, most generous, most perfectly nice girl in the world, I fear."

"Is she smart?"

"The most absolutely, completely, incredibly brilliant person I have ever had the pleasure o f conversing with."  
>"Then congratulations are in order. Our poor Denali friends will be disappointed, but surely present for the party," she said.<p>

"What? Oh, no, I can't marry her, Alice," I said glumly.

"Why ever not? She sounds absolutely perfect!" she said angrily.

"Perfect, she is. Princess, she is not," I sighed.

"Oh, dear," Alice gasped. "I don't suppose she's a Duchess? Countess? Lady?" she hoped.

"No, as far as I know she is nothing at all. She says she has no last name to be called by, and I found her half dead in the snow, in the woods. Her clothes are a mess, and I cannot help, but come to the conclusion that I'll never be able to see her again once she leaves," I said, feeling my own heart sink at the words being said out loud.

"You love her?" she asked. I don't know what she wanted to hear, but there was only one thing I could honestly say.

"Absolutely."


	7. Chapter 7: Draining Days

Chapter VII

Edward

Isabella stayed in the blue room, despite the doctor saying there was nothing much wrong. I spent the majority of my time in or outside of her room, depending on what exactly she was doing. Every new thing I learned about her fit with the picture I already had started. She was kind, hard working, patient, often stubborn, but mostly good. She was a good person. And she was killing me.

After two days she had had it.

"Edward!" she said. "I cannot spend the rest of my life living in a palace! I appreciate what kindness you have bestowed upon me, but I really must begin living my life. Finding a job, a home and such," she said, not mean or cruel in anyway. In fact she looked quite amused by my attempts to sway her.

"You could get a job here," I offered. I have no idea why I choose to torture myself so.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. I couldn't let her leave, because not knowing was so much worse than not knowing. So that's how I came to be the most miserable prince in the world. I threatened Lauren's job to get her to hire Isabella. I watched her clumsily serve food at dinner, and later I might stop by the kitchen to see her… and Mrs. Cope, of course.

Then those silly princesses of Denali arrived.

There was a lot of fanfare that came along with the three princesses, huge carriages to carry all their dresses, make up and servants. Not that they were nice girls, they were, just they were the definition of princesses. They didn't treat servants badly; they just didn't pay them any attention at all. I think if someone waits on you hand and foot, you should be a little grateful regardless of status and class. Isabella had treat Mrs. Cope like a real equal… but then they were equals. Tanya, Kate and Irina were of higher status than Isabella and Mrs. Cope. Somehow that bothered me. Why was it that three rather prissy and snotty girls are given everything they want, because of their daddy; while girls like Isabella couldn't be with certain people because she wasn't of "high enough status?"

I was in _love _with her, but something as stupid as parents meant she could never have the life she deserved. It was killing me.

There was also the fact that my mother had been notified the day before their arrival that they were exited to see what kind of party she would have in honor of their coming. Let's just say my mother hadn't been planning anything, but out of politeness she sent everyone hustling and bustling through the castle to throw together a party. I was force to sit in on a meeting of advisors to the king that night with Carlisle. I didn't get to see Isabella at all.

The committee droned on about the threat of our neighboring country, Voltera. The truth was they had over taken the little country between us called Forks about 16 years ago, but that our situation was not half as unstable as that country. Forks had been a place that put almost no stock in class division (I wish my country could do that!), and stressed the importance of what the people wanted. The last ruler, Charles, had been a mess. Originally, he was strong, and kind, but when his wife died and his daughter was stolen from him, his will collapse. He couldn't function, and the country was quickly overtaken by King Aro of Voltera. The worst thing about this whole meeting is that everyone would say the name Isabella, because that was the name of the daughter of King Charles. Rumor had it she wasn't dead at all. Some people said that the kidnappers wanted to ransom her, because they knew there was no price King Charles would not pay to have his daughter back, but when the Queen was killed they were too afraid of getting caught and simply sold her into slavery. Another rumor claimed that King Aro himself had planned the kidnapping just to destroy the king and steal the country while it was weak. They debated the theories and what lengths King Aro would go to take our land from us, but there was no proof anywhere. Our only chance might be to speak with King Charles himself, who we knew was imprisoned by Aro to this day. There was of course no way to do this, and we were left with nothing, but theories about the princess and what had really happened.

By the end of the meeting everyone in the castle had been asleep for hours. I knew I shouldn't bother Isabella now. I decided I would simply wake up early and see her before the entire silly princess hoopla started. Then I slept too late and knew I had to wait at least until the party.


	8. Chapter 8: Garden Variety Girl

Chapter 8

Garden Variety Love

Bella

Why did he have to be so wonderful? I'd missed him all yesterday, but it had been so full of preparations I couldn't have seen much of him anyway. All of yesterday and this morning had been torturous.

Still, it was beautiful to watch the ballroom transform into a dream-like world. The tables were draped with white cloths, the edges of which were decorated with a smattering of gold beads. The kitchen a hundred musicians with shiny all gold and white instruments set up at the front of the room. More performers piled into the grand hallways of the castle. They would play later in the night. The huge curtains on the long windows were exchanged for curtains that matched the tablecloths. Beautiful gold and white plates and cups and silverware were settled on the tables. New chairs, white and gold upholstered, were brought in to match too. Piles of bouquets were set on every available surface. The kitchen counters were overflowing with food. It was sad in a way that despite the fact that I helped make it and dish it and carry it about, I never got a taste.

Even the garden was decorated. Bright lanterns were hung from ever tree and the fountains spouted a steady stream of water. Candles lit up every inch of the place. Little round, white cloth-covered tables were settled on the stone patio, just leaving room for a few couples to dance. The music would be just loud enough, if the doors were left open. A few of the paths were left darkened, I suppose because people shouldn't wander too far from the party.

The night was boring. I spent most of it milling around tables, making sure all the beautifully dressed people had full glasses. Mostly the guests were nobility from the surrounding areas. There were of course the three princesses. They were astoundingly beautiful of course. All three were dressed in the highest fashion, and each one pale, and graceful.

But I could hardly pay attention to any of them when Edward was in the room. He was dressed finer than I'd ever seen him. Still it seemed, his hair couldn't be tamed. I wanted to wander by the table where the royal family sat, but I couldn't for two reasons. First, because I wasn't supposed to, not that I cared much. I was more concerned with the second reason, that Edward spent the majority of the night on his (rather light) feet. He danced divinely. But he also danced far too often. Every girl had her opportunity to spin effortlessly around the dance floor with the prince. He was of course the reason they all looked like such perfect dancers. I had seen some of the girls with other gentlemen, and it was clear he made all the difference. I couldn't help the sighs that escaped me. He seemed to look at me as often as I looked at him, the only difference being when I caught him staring he would continue to look and even grin, but when he caught me I couldn't help, but look down and blush furiously.

I couldn't talk to him though. I couldn't dance with him. And I most certainly could never marry him. I had never felt as hopeless as tonight. It was hard to watch the people twirl about without a care in the world, while I quite literally stumbled, heavy-hearted through the crowds and the world. I thought I had felt as horrible as I ever would in my life, but then of course he shared a dance with the last eligible girl in the room, the most eligible girl in the room, the most beautiful girl in the room, possibly the kingdom, Princess Tanya of Denali.

When I wasn't staring at Edward, I sometimes turned my eyes to her. She had lovely blond hair and brown eyes and perfect white skin. She was tall and thin, with the most dazzling dress in the room. She looked perfect. I heard the people in the room drone on and on about how accomplished she was. She could sew, draw, read, write, sing, play piano, play violin, and of course dance. She was almost as perfect on the dance floor as Edward. Only she was of course led by her partner, many of whom were beneath her. When she had a decent partner, she was phenomenal. I suddenly felt smaller than I ever had. What was a clumsy girl, who knew how to manage a home worth in this world. Nothing and I knew it.

When Edward approached her and her sisters I felt colder. It was terrible to watch him with Kate, worse with Irina. But the pain became indescribable when he offered Tanya his hand. All too soon, he would be asking for hers. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I jumped, but couldn't pull my eyes from them as they turned in perfect harmony.

"Isabella, dear, why don't you take a break?" Mrs. Cope asked from behind me. I nodded stiffly without turning to look at her. My feet haltingly lead me to the door. No one was on the patio anymore. The night had turned cold early, but the lanterns remained lit, and the fountains still sputtered out water. I went to the table farthest from the doors to sit. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't seem to find it in me. The cold air was nice, refreshing and numbing at once. Perfection.


	9. Chapter 9: Hide and Squeak

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N

Chapter IX

Hide and Squeak

Bella

I wanted to sit in silence, and let the misery wash through me thoroughly. But I heard a noise by the door. I thought it might be Lauren, coming to yell at me for taking a break during a party. I really should have been helping, but I fear that had I been in the room when Edward led Princess Tanya back to her table I would have walked right up to her and poured an entire bottle of wine on her head. Surely, Lauren would prefer to be short one person, than have the princess screaming as she no doubt would be. If I owned anything that nice I would never let any kind of dirt touch it. Then again I wouldn't probably wear it at all for fear of soiling it.

To avoid a scolding I ducked down the path right beside my table. It was lit down a ways with the beautiful lanterns.

"Isabella?" a voice called. _Oh God! Not Edward! That's so much worse!_ "Are you out here? Mrs. Cope told me she thought you went this way. I suppose, if you didn't, I'm talking to myself… Well, anything's better than talking to Lady Doreen… she looks and _sounds_ like a bird. Squawking my ear off all night," he babbled.

I allowed a giggle to escape me thinking of the huge feathers stuck into her hairdo, and he broke off suddenly. "Isabella, are you hiding from me?" he demanded, jokingly. I bit my lip to keep silent. "Why you are!" he cried, in mock outrage.

I shuffled over as he stalked through the tables. I could see his shadow as he approached, so I scurried back, and ducked behind a tree. "Isabella! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he called. I snorted, indelicately, before I slapped both hands over my mouth. It was silent, and I thought maybe I had fooled him, and he was gone.

"Boo," he whispered in my ear. I leapt back and squealed, also not such a lady-like sound. He was grinning ear to ear at my reaction.

"So I can't hide, but I can still run!" I said, and kicked off my shoes. I made a mad dash down the path way. There was an intersection of paths with a fountain, and I hoped that if I could make it there I could confuse him enough to buy me sometime. I was almost there.

Suddenly warm strong arms encircled me, and made the ground disappear from under my feet. He spun me around three times before jumping up to the edge of the fountain. He held me over the water.

"Say you can't run!" he commanded.

"Okay, okay, I can't run," I admitted.

"And that I am the King of Catching!" he shouted.

"You're the King of Catching!" I screamed back wildly.

"And that you are sorry for hiding from me at all, because, you know, I am such fun to be around!" he finished.

"I don't think so," I said sternly.

"Oh really?" he asked, letting me slide a little lower, closer to the water.

"Really," I said squirming. He laughed.

"Are you sure?" he asked and abruptly dropped me up to my heels in the icy water.

"Ahhh!" I squealed again, and pulled my feet out quickly, but the cold air only made it worse. "Stop, stop, it's cold!" I whined.

"Say you're sorry, and I will!" he laughed.

"Let me go, and I will."

"Say you're sorry, and I will."

"_Let me go."_

"_Say you're sorry."_

"You_ first."_

"I believe, it's_ ladies _first."

"So you will say it first."

"Why… you little!"

"_I'm _not going to say it."

"Then_ I'm _goingto drop you."

"_I'll _just take you with me_." _He paused, thinking.

"It's worth it," he allowed and threw the both of us forward. He didn't bother trying to loosen my death grip as we fell into the freezing water.

"Y-you, you… ugh! S-some Prince Ch-charming you are! I'm s-soaked! What w-will you do w-when I get s-sick?" I stuttered. I probably was less impressive soaking wet, and sputtering.

"The same as last time, I'll put you in my bed, and undress you," he grinned cheekily. I gasped, and saw that his wild hair hadn't gotten very wet. I think, it's time to remedy that. I leapt on him, pushing his whole head under water, and only allowing him to resurface when I was sure his gorgeous hair was soaked through. He sat up and took a gasping breath of air.

He grabbed me, and dunked me, too. I sat up, and took a deep breath, just the way he had. He was laughing at me, but I just shrugged, and repeated his words from before. "It was worth it." He laughed even harder. When we finally climbed out of the fountain, we walked back, dripping and shivering, and retrieved my shoes. Then Edward led me around the castle to a door he thought we could walk through unseen. Then we hurried down the corridors to my room. One the staircase we stopped to say goodnight.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, anxious and hopeful.

"Yes, if you like you can see me in the afternoon. I'm afraid, I have to have brunch with our guests, but then I am all yours. I have a surprise for you, in fact," he grinned.

"I would love to. When should I be ready?" I asked.

"About noon, I will come to get you, right here," he said, and I couldn't hide my smile.

I wandered up to my room in a daze. I changed out of my wet clothes and fell into my bed feeling lighter than I had in my life. It was silly since nothing had really changed, but it felt like everything had. I was almost asleep, when my roommate, Jessica decided to speak up.

"You know what he's after, right?" she asked. And with six words, she kept me awake all night.


	10. Chapter 10: Prince Dazzling

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N Sorry this one took so long. More tomorrow, promise!

Chapter 10

Prince Dazzling

Bella

By morning, I had convinced myself that Edward wasn't that type of man several times over. It remained in the back of my mind though. I couldn't eradicate it, because it _made sense_. What could he want from a poor girl, who could never hope to marry him other than… _that_. It made me sick to think of him that way, but I could shake the feeling that he was only going to hurt me. He couldn't marry me, and yet he continued to hang around, and force (maybe that's a bit strong, but he was quite insistent) me to stay. Heck, he had _undressed_ me!

Still, I refused to leave him. I was falling in love with him, and I knew that being away from him would be harder than watching him dance with other girls, court other girls… even marry another girl. I would find some way to survive it all just to be with him a little longer.

I tried to dress nicely for whatever we were doing this afternoon, but most of my things were old and worn. Besides, Edward had seen me at my very worst, so it probably didn't make any difference now. But I did try.

I helped in the kitchen all morning to get the afternoon off. At midday I raced down the stairs, and ran right into Edward who was hurrying up them. We just so happened to meet in the place as last night. He caught me before I could tumble to my death… or my embarrassment. Either way, I was very grateful.

"Good morning," he laughed.

"It's afternoon," I said, and began down the stairs with him trailing behind me.

"So it is. Were you up all night wondering, where I was going to take you today?" He asked. _Not exactly._

"No, I haven't thought much about it at all," I answered honestly.

"Oh, well how about we go to the kitchen and pack ourselves a little something to eat while we're out," he suggested. I nodded, and let him lead the way to the kitchen. Mrs. Cope had assembled our lunch already, and packed it into a cute little basket. Then we walked to the barn where he had a horse waiting to take us wherever we were going this afternoon.

It was just like when he brought me here. He helped me up, and then climbed up beside me. He took hold of the riens, and turned back to look at me.

"You'd better hang on, it's not the smoothest path to where we're going," he admitted. I locked my arms around his waist. I was trying to be reserved and proper after the wake up call I'd received last night, but he was making it incredibly hard. His warm body pressed so close to mine. He smelled absolutely divine too, of course. I could feel how hard his muscles were even through his cloak. I hoped it would be a short journey, or I just might end up kissing him, admitting I loved him or doing some other equally awful and embarrassing thing.

It was of course a terribly long journey, the majority of which was spent speeding through the forest on no path at all. By the time we stopped, still completely surrounded by trees, Edward looked like his perfect self, and I was no doubt a mess. I knew leaves had tangled themselves in my hair, and that my already pathetic dress was dirtier than before. Unfazed Edward helped me down, and laughed a little while rooting through my hair. He succeeded in removing all forest-like things, but it was still a tangled mess, that I couldn't fix without a mirror or some help. I tried hopelessly to smooth it, with no success.

"Don't worry. You look perfectly fine. And even so, it's not as if anyone's here to notice," he said, when he saw what I was doing. I sighed. I wanted him to notice. I wanted him to think I looked perfectly lovely, not just fine. Instead he hurried me to walk through the forest just a few more steps, so he could show me my surprise. Honestly, I was in no mood to be surprised. I was barely fit for socializing. I wasn't sure I could handle a whole afternoon alone with him. I wanted both to be close to him, and to maintain my distance. I couldn't have it both ways, and I knew it. How was I supposed to balance?

We had only been walking for a few minutes, but clearly I had let my internal debate distract me too long, because Edward was waving his hand in front of my face. God, even his fingers were perfect.

"Bella?" he asked. I jerked my head up and away from his hand to look at his all-too-perfect face. "Is something wrong? You seem a little distracted," he said, concern seeping into his voice.

"No, I'm alright. I just… I have a lot on my mind," I answered as honestly as I could without giving away that he was in fact what was distracting me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, looking far too worried about me again. Why was that? If he did just want that one thing, why would he ever ask me how I was or if I needed help? Why should he care?

"No, no, it's really nothing I can't handle. What were you saying, while I was off in my own little world," I joked, desperate for a subject change. If he kept asking questions I might end up spilling that I was worried he wanted something from me… something I couldn't, _wouldn't_ give to just anyone.

"I was just saying that I'm sorry about how little time we got to spend together last night. I had to dance with all the eligible girls, and I did try to get through them quickly, but each dance takes as long as it takes. I couldn't very well hurry the music," he laughed. He didn't necessarily want to dance with Tanya then. Well, that did make me feel just a little better, but there was the possibility that he _had _wanted to dance with her. I couldn't bare that.

"It was fun, anyway," I answered.

"There's going to be another in a few days, you know," he said. "King Aro of Voltera is coming with his daughter Jane. I've met her before, but never the King himself. It ought to be a good ball," he continued. I gasped. What if he recognized me, or was already looking for me? Didn't I have enough to worry about without this? I barely even knew what I was worrying about!

"Are you sure everything's alright, you seem a bit off?" he wondered.

"I'm perfect. What were you saying?" I said, trying ton regain my sense of calm. It was quite the feat to listen to the words he was saying.

"Well, it's also for King Eleazar and Queen Carmen. Tanya, Kate and Irina decided to extend their stay, so we offered for the King and Queen to come, too," he said. "Carmen and Eleazar are very nice. I'm sure you'll like them," he went on.

"I'm going to meet them?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course, of course, the only reason that I didn't introduce you to the Princesses is that they can be a bit snobbish. But Carmen and Eleazar will keep them in line, I promise," he swore.

"I… I'm going to be very busy, really. The last ball required everyone working for hours to set up, serve food and clean up. I don't think there will be time," I argued.

"I'm sure I could get you off for five minutes," he smirked.

"But I don't have anything nice to wear. I'll look completely ridiculous next to all of you," I tried, anything to get out of this.

"No one's going to mind at all, just wear the nicest dress you have, and I'm sure they'll understand," he smiled. How could I tell him I was wearing the nicest thing I had? How could I admit with finality how undeserving I was?

"I just don't think, that's a good idea. I just don't think, that's where I belong," I muttered. He didn't say anything, and we continued in silence through the dense forest.

"We're here," he finally said, but his tone was soft, not angry like I expected. I paused, but he gestured that I should go ahead of him. I stepped over the ferns, and into the sun. It was perfect. The meadow was beautiful and small with a riot of colorful flowers springing up on every side. He stood behind me quietly as I took in the beautiful field.

"It's amazing," I murmured, without really meaning to speak.

"I know. I thought, you might like it, and honestly I needed some kind of escape. Everything has been a bit hectic, don't you think?" he said. His voice was still low, and I felt terrible for offending him.

"I'm sorry about what I said," I answered miserably.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry if I'm being an ingrate. I know you were just trying to be nice," I said feeling even lower.

"You have nothing to apologize for. If it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to meet them," he replied, his voice too perfect.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable. It makes me hopeful and desperate, and depressed," I offered. I don't know why I said it. I just wanted him to understand.

"Hopeful? Desperate? Depressed? Why?" he asked. I still hadn't turned to look at him, but I could imagine his shocked face.

"Because… because it isn't me and I wish it was, more than anything I wish it was, but it isn't," I said truthfully. He was quiet.

"Why… Why do you want that? Money? Power? Something… else?" he asked. He sounded surprisingly hopeful when he had no reason to be.

"Something else," I answered, softly. He still heard me.

"What? What do you want?" he demanded. He sounded very alive all of a sudden.

"You," I muttered as quietly as my voice could be. He pulled in a breath, and I thought he might laugh or yell or just leave. He didn't though. He stood behind me for a long moment, and I almost wished he would leave. I was prepared to sit crying in this beautiful meadow for the remainder of the afternoon if that's what it took for reality to set in. He was a prince, and I was a kitchen maid. Things like that _did not_ happen. There was a reason for that. Kitchen maids _did not deserve_ a Prince. I _especially_ did not deserve _Edward_.

Then his arms were around me. I could feel his lips pressed to my hair, and when I turned around they found my face.

"You… beautiful… wonderful… amazing…" he murmured between kisses. I somehow found the strength to pull away then.

"Kitchen maid," I finished. "And you're a kind, intelligent, _charming_ prince," I added for good measure.

"That _adores_ you," he pressed.

"That I _cannot_ _have_," I stressed. Why didn't he understand? He sighed, and hung his head. Finally.

He took a deep breath, and lifted his face to glare playfully at me. "I'm _not_ letting you ruin this moment for me," he answered defiantly. He grabbed me by the waist, and dragged me to him. Then his lips crashed into mine. I couldn't help myself. I kissed him back… passionately.


	11. Chapter 11: Falling Out of Love

Chapter XI

Have a Nice Trip

Bella

He pulled his smooth, intoxicating lips away from mine. He grinned, but I couldn't seem to do anything, but stare. He chuckled a little at my expression, I suppose. "Will you be quiet now?" he asked.

"I'm not making any promises," I finally managed.

"I guess, I'll just be force to keep your lips busy all day," he laughed, and pulled me into another kiss, every bit as fierce as the last. Both of us struggled to get as much of the other as we could before we ran out of breath. Too soon, I pulled away gasping.

"What about breathing?" I asked. He simply smirked, and kissed me until I was lightheaded. He seemed to be answering my question with this long, incredible kiss. "You're right, overrated," I allowed, still struggling to catch my breath. He couldn't seem to stop smiling. He leaned in to kiss me again, but I leaned away. He looked a little surprised, and worried though I couldn't imagine why. "Food will keep my mouth busy, and it is waiting for us," I said. I pointed to the basket behind him. He sighed, but retrieved the basket anyway.

"Is this your way of saying I'm not a good kisser?" he asked as he spread out the blanket. It was so ridiculous I was practically falling over from laughing (I know I fall down pretty easily, but that doesn't lessen the insanity of that statement). He smirked again "I'll take that as a no…. or a big, fat yes… I'm not sure."

"No… no, that is _not _what I'm saying _at all_!" I stressed. I walked over, and kissed him again. Like I said. Intoxicating. I think I'm addicted to his lips.

"Then what are you saying, love? First, you want to kiss, then you want to breath, then you want to kiss, then you want to eat, now you want to kiss," he sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm saying, if you keep distracting me with your kisses, I might never eat or breathe or sleep," I answered.

"Get used to it," he grinned, and kissed me long and deep.

The afternoon collapsed into the evening as the sun sank below the horizon, and I had never felt happier. He lit a fire so we could stay even later, despite the cold creeping in. We were sitting when he suggested we dance.

"Why?" I asked, as he pulled me up.

"Because I didn't get to dance with you at the ball," he answered.

"There's no music," I complained as he pulled me close.

"Every night with you, heck every minute with you is melodic," he grinned. I gave him a sour look, as if to say "corny." "Fine, I tell you what. I'll sing," he offered.

"That sounds like fun," I smiled, and allowed him to begin to turn us and sway. He began to sing. I didn't know the names of all the songs, but I loved them. Maybe it was just his perfect voice that made them each sound like heaven. Probably. It was the most beautiful few hours of my life. But there's that rule. What goes up… must come down… hard. My heart was flying, but now it had to crash back to earth.

We fell onto the grass as I tripped over my feet for the millionth time. This time he let the both of us fall, but kept me safely wrapped in his arms. I smiled at him like a dork, and pressed my lips to his just one more time, then another… slightly longer.

"Uh… I wish we never had to go back to the castle," he sighed.

"Why? It's not like we can't kiss there. I could kiss you anywhere," I smirked.

"I know I can kiss you, but I can't do it all the time in front of everyone the way that I can here, the way that I want to. I don't want to hide it," he muttered. I sat up.

"Then don't," I said slightly sharp.

"Don't what?" he asked. I jumped to my feet.

"Don't hide it. Don't be ashamed of me," I said in disgust. I wanted desperately for him to say he would shout it from the mountain tops.

"Bella, surely you can see that this is not something my family will accept easily," he argued.

"Easy? Do you think it was _easy_ for me to put aside my fears, and tell you how I felt? Do you think it was _easy_ for me to see you dancing with those other girl, knowing all the time that they were meant to be with you, and I _wasn't_? Do you think it was _easy_ for me to put aside the fact that you had no reason to be with me, that Jessica said you were only interested in me for one thing, that I knew she made sense? No…. it _wasn't_… but I did it. I did all that for you, because I care about you, and wanted to be with you. And you won't even acknowledge me for fear of upsetting your perfect little world. I guess, I'm glad to know where I fall in your priorities… or should I say where I don't." He just looked at me from the ground. I sighed. "Just take me back, _your highness,"_ I added nastily.

"Bella," he said.

"Isabella, if you don't mind," I corrected. I marched toward the horse, and yelled back to him "Or better yet, _MAID_."

I wouldn't look at him or talk to him as he brought us back to the castle. Eventually he gave up, but that only made me feel worse. Wasn't I worth fight for, for at least a little while? Apparently not.

The next day, as promised King Aro of Voltera, and his daughter arrived. About an hour after them came King Eleazar and Queen Carmen arrived. All the new guests retired to their rooms, as soon as they arrived. About two in the afternoon Lauren appeared in my door way.

"Get to the kitchen and bring our guests some tea, you stupid, lazy girl," she spat, and then left without sparing me a second glance. I went down to the kitchen where Mrs. Cope had already assembled two trays. I carefully took each tray in one hand. I carried them off to the guest room wing. I couldn't help, but think of the short time I'd spent as a guest in this beautiful house, and the even shorter amount of time I'd _felt_ like a guest.

I reached Aro's room, but it was empty. Then the Denali's room was empty, too. I search for them for a few minutes before I reached the library and heard Queen Carmen talking. I couldn't just burst in, but I wanted to know if Edward was there. They might be discussing his and Tanya's wedding for all I knew.

Instead I heard Aro. "… What do you say?" he asked.

"No," Carmen said with finality.

"I don't remember addressing you," Aro shot back.

"It doesn't matter who you were talking to. We will not betray our friend's trust. We aren't like you, hurting Charles and Renee the way you did, taking away Isabella," Eleazar snapped. My head lifted. My name? Me?

"You don't know anything about that, Eleazar," Aro answered.

"You mean when you hired someone to steal Isabella and accidentally caused the death of your closest ally and friend's wife's death. We don't know anything about that, huh?" Carmen intervened.

"No, I was not involved in her kidnapping," Aro argued.

"Oh? And I suppose Victoria and James are guests in your court for some other reason? I suppose, they became wealthy some other way," Carmen asked. I gasped. It had to be me. Victoria and James were my captors, so I must be Isabella, and Renee and Charles must be… my mother and father. Renee was dead. I had no idea what had happened to Charles. I wanted to listen for more, but someone was coming, so I knock on the door.


	12. Chapter 12: Unintentional Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N SUPER IMPORTANT! First, I want to clarify that Bella doesn't know who Charles and Renee were! She doesn't know that being their daughter sort of makes her a princess. The reasons for this are 1) she's never had many friends 2) she was a baby when her country was taken over and 3) James and Victoria _certainly_ didn't want her to know. There's still a long way to go for her, but we're getting closer. Also thank you guys for reading!

THERE WILL BE NO NEW CHAPTERS UNTIL FRIDAY NIGHT… PROBABLY PRETTY LATE. SORRY =(

Chapter XII

See You Next Fall

Bella

It was impossible not to look at him occasionally. He seemed to be staring at me the whole time. He also refused to dance with anyone. King Carlisle clearly berated him all night about it, but Alice calmly spoke to him, and he seemed marginally better after her words of comfort. I wondered what she was saying to elicit that response from him. What made him happy?

Tanya also seemed to annoy him, not that it showed really. It was just something about the way that he would look away from her (usually to me) when she giggled at something (everything) he said, or when she touched his arm with that smile. I wanted to throttle her.

Instead I served food. Frequently Mrs. Cope would send me over to take care of the royal family and their guests. He looked hopeful every time I neared the table, but I didn't say anything to him or anyone else at the table. I just did my job, trying to remain calm and collected. I set a plate in front of Edward, and turned to the next table over, which happened to be where Aro and his daughter were seated. I overheard a lot of conversations while serving the guests at tonight's ball, but I was surprised to overhear on about myself.

"She looks familiar, don't you think?" asked Queen Carmen.

"Who does?" King Eleazar replied.

"The waitress, the brown haired one. I swear, I've seen her before. Her eyes are very familiar, as is that shade of brown hair, sometimes it looks almost reddish. That's rare, and I think I remember it," Carmen explained.

"How would we know a waitress?" he asked confused.

"Maybe she worked in our palace at some point," the Queen offered.

"Maybe," Eleazar allowed. I decided to bring out the next dish just a little early to get away from them all for a few minutes. I couldn't take being the center of attention. Edward's staring was bad enough, but now I had to deal with other royalty noticing me.

Beside Edward, Carlisle stood up. Silence fell all around the room, and I froze, Tanya's dinner still in my hand, almost at the table.

"Dear friends, there is more than one reason why we held this banquet. We do of course wish to welcome our close friends from Denali and Voltera, but there is more to celebrate. Surely, all of you have guessed the purpose of our guests coming to see us. It is for my son, because he is choosing his bride and your future queen. The decision has been made, and he has chosen Princess Tanya of Denali," he announced. I dropped the plate in my hand… right onto the future queen who was about to stand up for her applause. She shrieked.

"You idiot!" she shouted shoving me down. "You ruined it! You ruined my dress, you filthy, disgusting, stupid, little _freak_," she screeched. There was silence. Lauren hauled me up, and half dragged me out of the room with a hundred eyes on me. I only really saw Edward's piercing stare. He looked shocked. We were barely out of the room, when she said simply to me "You're fired, I hope you know that. Pack your things, and get out."

I packed away the few things that I had, and was ready to leave in less than ten minutes. I was going to just leave, and never look back, but I felt compelled to have Edward know some things. I grabbed a sheet of paper. I scribbled out just a short letter. I told him everything that had led me to leave my home in Voltera, and what I had found out here. I told him everything. I wasn't going to say it, but knowing I would never see him again left me desperate to leave an impression. I wanted him to know.

_And I love you._


	13. Chapter 13: Loved & Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, sorry for the wait, but here it is! More tomorrow night =)

Chapter 13

Loved & Lost

Edward

I stood there for a moment, staring like everyone else at the scene before me. I didn't exactly know that Carlisle was going to do this. I had said Tanya was the least objectional _princess _I had met. I guess he took that to mean I was in love with her. Only I wasn't. So I ran out of the room after a minute with Tanya screaming and chasing me. A second later Carlisle was after the two of us.

"Edward!" Tanya shouted grabbing my arm, and pulling me back to her. This was not a discussion I wanted to have, especially while Bella was angry, and probably in trouble for her actions (accidental or otherwise).

"Tanya, I don't have time for this right now," I snapped.

"You don't have time for your fiancée?" she demanded.

"Well, since I don't remember asking you to marry me, I don't have a fiancée. And since I don't have a fiancée, there's really no one to make time for. Excuse me," I said continuing my arch down the halls. She latched onto me again.

"This is ridiculous, Edward. We're getting married, proposal or no proposal. Carlisle just announced it to everyone. It would be a disgrace to change our minds now. I don't want to change my mind. I want to marry you. It makes sense," she said.

"I'm so sick of that Tanya! I'm so sick of what makes sense! It doesn't make me happy, okay? You want to know what makes me happy? The girl I can never have. The girl it _doesn't make sense_ to marry. The girl who _never makes sense!_ Nonsensical makes me happy, and you… you're perfectly sensible," I sighed attempting to explain something so totally ineffable. This was just beyond her limited vision. She couldn't comprehend. Carlisle reached us at that moment.

"You're making a fool of yourself, Edward," he warned.

"Then let me be a fool for love, I don't care!" I practically shouted.

"Love? And who do you love?" he demanded.

"Isabella, but of course," I answered truthfully.

"Princess of Cumberland, that hag?" Tanya interjected.

"Worse Tanya, a waitress, a maid, the very one who ruined your dress tonight," I replied. "Excuse me, but I have matters to attend to. Oh, and Carlisle, you may inform Emmett the crown is as good as his," I added, almost casually.

"I raised _you_ to be a king!" he shouted as flabbergasted Tanya found her voice. She screamed insults at both me and my true love, but I never turned. I felt infinitely better having made the right decision at last. I should have known I'd never be happy unless I had that perfect woman along side me. Bella was that perfect woman. I could be filthy rich without her, and be miserable, or dirt poor with her, and happier than I'd ever been.

I raced toward her room. The whole fiasco had taken less than twenty minutes, so maybe her harsh and bitter feelings had not yet cemented. Maybe there was still time for apologies. She deserved quite a few, but I could only offer ones for the wrongs I had committed. I raced past the kitchen where we'd spent much of our time. I hurried down the guest hall, where she'd once stayed, past the very spot where I had offered her a job. I even climbed the stairs remembering the steps we'd said goodnight after the ball, and the same steps we'd crashed into each other on the next day. The beautiful day, which had turned quite foul after my poor decision, would no longer matter. I was going to set the record straight, and do what I should have at the beginning. I threw open the door, but no one was there.

Frantically I pulled open the drawers for some trace that she still lived here. The bed was freshly made, the table and bureau empty. Was this the wrong room? Where was she? I knelt down burying my face in the blanket for comfort. I heard a slight creak from the door way, and found two girls, and Ms. Lauren Mallory standing in the doorway.

"Jessica, go find some other place to sleep," Lauren commanded.

"But Ms. Mallory," she started to complain. Lauren shot her a dark look, and she merely curtsied and scurried away. I stood again, and crossed the room toward Lauren.

"Where is she?" I demanded to know. Lauren shook her head, like she pitied me, but with no pity in her expression at all. She looked smug in fact. "Where?" I emphasized.

"Gone, your highness. She was fired after the incident. She left immediately, saying all the while she wished she'd never come," Lauren smirked at my crestfallen expression. She was glad to be away. Away from me. Lauren swept into the room, and sat on the bed. She kicked her heel back, and I thought I saw a flash of something there, but when I glanced back down there was nothing to be seen.

"Did she say where she might go? Did she mention anything else at all?" I asked desperately.

"No, your majesty," she answered.

"Did you send her away with any money?" I asked, hoping she would at least take care of herself until if I couldn't find her.

"No, I did not. Now, shall I escort you to your room, your highness?" she offered.

"No, just get out, get out now," I ordered hostilely.

"But…" she argued.

"Out!" I shouted, and she hurriedly exited without a second look. I closed, and locked the door behind her. I climbed into Bella's old bed, and buried myself in a pillow that smelled of her. She invaded my dreams, but I didn't mind. I was happier being tortured by her memory than if I'd never known her at all. Isn't that what they all say?

_Tis better to have loved, and lost, than never to have loved at all. _

I loved her, and lost her, but it was my own fault.


	14. Chapter 14: Love Letter

Chapter 14

Love Letter

Edward

I rolled over, and fell onto the floor, obviously used to more room in my own bed. I groaned, and turned blinking against the light. I opened my bleary eyes, and saw the dirty underside of Bella's (former) bed and a piece of paper. Curious I reached out, and grabbed it from among the dust bunnies. It was folded in half, and Bella's messy sweet hand writing graced the front. _Edward_, it read mercifully. It was _meant _for me. I could read it without feeling guilty, as a plus to knowing she'd thought about me before she left. Maybe I hadn't ruined our relationship with my selfish stupidity.

I opened it, and read. I was groggy, but something about her story sounded vaguely familiar. Her declaration solidified my resolve to follow after her, and cleared my head. I was incredibly happy, but after a few minutes I began to wonder again why I recognized the names and the story.

Then it hit me. Renee, Charles, _Isabella. _Aro's involvement. Everything made sense. She was the missing princess. Bella is the princess. Bella is _a princess_!

I jumped up, and ran to the door. Surprisingly when I threw open the door I found Lauren there. I realized that she had tried to hide the letter from me yesterday for whatever reason. She looked more surprised than I was to find me there.

"Your highness, this room needs to be cleaned, and set up for the new kitchen maid, and Jessica has no place to go. All her clothes are in that room, so I must insist you leave it," she began. I could see she had more to say, but I interrupted her anyway.

"Save it, Miss Mallory. I found the letter," I ran down the hall with it still clutched in my hand. She loved me, and she was very likely a princess. Carlisle was in the hall way, trying to stop me. I had to get to the barn, and begin searching for her immediately.

"Edward! The way you behaved last night was unacceptable. Tanya has been hold up in her room all day, crying no doubt. DO you know why she is crying? Because her fiancée essentially told her he wouldn't marry her, and that if he did he would never be happy," Carlisle lectured.

"I'm sorry. It was very rude of me to say that to her, whether it's true or not," I said, because I did feel a bit bad about hurting her feelings.

"Good, now you will go apologize to her, and we will set up everything for an April wedding," Carlisle continued.

"No, Carlisle, we won't. I'm not marrying Tanya. There's only one person I love, and I need to leave, right now, or I might never see her again," I told him, as kindly as I could. My patience was waning

"But," he sputtered.

"But nothing. I'm going to find Bella, and be with her, whatever the cost," I explained.

"How do you know she really loves you? How do you know she isn't just after the crown or the money?" he asked.

"How did you know with Esme?" I replied.

"Esme was… well she… I loved her, and I trusted her," he admitted.

"I love her, Carlisle. Even if she does only want that, which I find impossible to believe, I couldn't be away from her. It would hurt like hell, but I'd still love her. I can't change that," I answered. He sighed.

"Then you'd better hurry. She left last night very quickly. I imagine she'll be well on her way to wherever she's going," he said. I grinned.

"There's actually something you should know, because it might help find her, and it might mean I _could_ be King," I told him, and handed over her letter. As he read his eyes grew increasingly wide. He had come to the same conclusion that I had.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" he asked. I shook my head regretfully. "Then I don't thin you should merely ride around trying to find her. I think you should go to the Castle of Voltera, and speak to former King Charles. It's the only way you can know for sure what happened," Carlisle suggested, and I knew it made sense, but I also knew how hard the world was for a young girl without any parents or connections. She didn't even have much money.

"But Bella," I began.

"Don't worry, I'll send all my finest men to search for her, and when they find her they will bring her here to await your return," he promised.

"Do you think they'll just let me speak to the King?" I asked.

"No, but I know you'll think of something. I'll keep King Aro, and Jane here and unsuspicious as long as I can to help you," Carlisle offered.

"Thank you. I didn't expect your help, but I am so grateful for it," I said sincerely. Then the two of us ran off to the barn. I climbed on my horse, and hurried away with Carlisle yelling goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15: Sleep Tight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N sorry this took so long lovelies! I'm still figuring out exactly what I want to happen, so I was waiting for some inspiration to hit, but I know the next two chapters are going to be exciting. Be prepared.

Chapter 15

Sleep Tight

Bella

I was exhausted from everything really without the addition of having to walk all night, and probably the entire next day. Let's just say it wasn't going to be pleasant. I decided to take the path back to Voltera. Obviously, if Victoria and James had wanted to get rid of me they wouldn't try very hard to catch me. Aro didn't seem to recognize me or be concerned about me running free, either because he didn't know or didn't care, so there wouldn't be much trouble on that front. I also didn't really know anything about other countries, so it seemed logical to go where I knew the culture and geography. Victoria and James never thought learning was very important for me, other than chores.

The only time I had ever learned was at Angela's house where he father would teach the both of us reading, writing and mathematics. Angela was very good in all the subjects, and despite my later start the reading and writing went very well. The basic math was fine, because really I used it everyday already, but the more complex parts I couldn't follow with out detailed explanations. Then they tried to begin teaching me French, and I thought my head might explode. I hadn't gotten very far in that subject.

Anyway, I also thought I might as well spend a few days in the cabin before I froze to death again. I couldn't stop to rest until I reached it, because thought it was warmer than a month ago it still wasn't weather I wanted to be outside in. I hoped Edward wouldn't mind me being there, or need the cabin for anything, but really it was kind of his fault I was here in the first place. If he hadn't led me on, only to become engaged to Princess Tanya I would never have dropped the Princess's dinner into her lap, and I wouldn't have gotten fired. Right now, I'd probably be hurrying to get the ballroom cleaned, so I could go to bed, like everyone else. But he did save my life once, so I couldn't really be angry at him. _And you're still in love with him. How could you be angry at the person you love most in the world_, I thought, slightly bitterly, but with a tinge of desperation. Of course, I was still in love with him, any sane girl with eyes was in love with that God-like face, and any sane, blind girl would fall longingly at his feet for his voice, and if he could communicate with a sane, blind, deaf girl, she'd probably think he was the sweetest man she'd ever met. I melted at the thought of him. He was everything a man should be, everything a prince should be, everything I wanted, and everything I would never have. I hope she treats him, like the angel he is. _Better stop now, before you start crying_, I realized, and focused instead on the road ahead.

Eventually I reached the cabin. It wasn't locked up in anyway. There was even food in the cupboards, which I admit I took. I started a fire with the remaining fire wood too, and sat beside it munching. I think the world owed me this much, a nice little cabin with a warm fire, and some food, maybe even a kind man to share it with. Not a man like Edward, no I wasn't delusional now that I was away from his perfection. Just a nice man, who loved me. It didn't really matter what he looked like, how much money he had or if he was even smart, as long as he was kind, and loved me. Heck, I'd settle for enjoyed my company. Let's face it. I'm seventeen with no money or prospects. I'm not getting any younger here, so I'd take what I could get.

I fell into the bed that Edward had taken care of me in all those nights ago. I suddenly thought that it might have been a mistake to stay here. I might end up staying up all night thinking about what I had lost, or more accurately what I hadn't gained. As soon as the thought occurred to me, it was gone. I dreamed of him all night, but it wasn't a nightmare. I wasn't aching for what I no longer had, but cherishing the memories I now possessed. I had ached enough all day, and would no doubt ache again in the morning. This was my brief respite.

I woke up to a bang as the door closed. I jumped out of the bed, and scrambled for my things. The outside door was obviously the one being closed. I could hear the person in the main room, moving about. I knew there was no back door, or at least none out of this room, but confused and in the dark as I was I still looked around. My eyes fell on the window, and I ran for it, trying to keep my footsteps light. I pulled open the window which squeaked some. The clunking in the other room paused, and I knew whoever was there had heard it. I leaped out the window with one foot bare. I realized I had dropped the other shoe in my rush to get out. I crouched down as the door opened. I waited a moment then peaked ever so slightly over. I barely caught a glimpse of his wild bronze hair before I crouched down again under the flower box. He walked to the window, and I held my breath. He merely shut the window, and left it alone.

I probably could have left then, but instead I stayed. I watched him get ready for bed peaking through the glass (all of it except the changing cloths part). He sank down onto the bed, and pulled a sheet of paper out of his undershirt. He unfolded it, and I realized slowly that he was reading my letter. Was this the first chance he'd had to look at it? I watched his face carefully for any reaction. He read it, and looked… happy, but never surprised. Was I that obvious? Or maybe he had read it, and was simply reading it again. I decided that had to be it, because he looked at it for hours before he went to bed. He was too smart to be _that_ slow of a reader. I could read faster than that. Eventually he tucked in back into his shirt, right by his heart, and fell asleep.

I was cold. I felt pathetic for having watched him for hours. I decided I had to simply retrieve my shoe, and leave quickly and quietly. There was no need for further torture.

I opened the still unlocked door, and entered the silent cabin. I looked around, just in case the shoe was in here. I could barely see anything, because the moon wasn't out tonight. I walked into the bedroom, and started to look around on the ground for my shoe. It was slightly better in here, because a few embers were still glowing softly from the fireplace beside the bed. Edward's face was lit in that soft light, but not the other side of the room. I searched the lit side of the room first, but stopped when I got distracted by Edward's face. He looked even better with his face relaxed, the faintest hint of a smile tugging at his perfect lips. I wanted to kiss him again. Get more of the thing I was addicted to. But I couldn't, so I just brushed my fingers over his cheek. The smile grew just a little. "Mmmm, Bella," he sighed, his voice husky with sleep. I gently pressed my hand to his cheek. "Bella… love… my love," he mumbled. I gasped a little, but refused to be drawn in again, for all I knew he could just be thinking of my letter. I _did _say I loved him.

I hurried out before I could do something bad, like kiss him awake, and demand to know if he loved me half as much as I loved him. That would be a mistake, because the answer was "no," and if by some miracle the answer was "yes," then he was still marrying Tanya, and I couldn't have him anyway.

In the dark I could barely find the path, so I suppose I took the wrong one, because by morning I had reached a small town that I didn't pass through on my first journey out of Voltera. I couldn't be sure if I was still in Edward's home country or if I'd reached Voltera. I decided that I should get over my shyness for a few minutes, and ask someone where exactly I was. I walked up to a smallish home that seemed less intimidating than some of the bigger ones. I knocked quietly. There was nothing, so I knocked again. Suddenly the door swung open, and a tall dark skinned man with black hair stood in front of me. He was good-looking, but still nothing compared to Edward. _Don't compare everyone to Edward, they'll never meet those standards_, I chastised myself mentally.

"Yes, Miss?" he asked politely. He seemed surprised to see her though. _Maybe they were expecting company, maybe they want me gone_, I thought.

"I was wondering… well, you see, I got a bit lost traveling last night and… I'm not sure where I am…" she trailed off feeling lame. Surely he'd think she was an idiot.

"What on earth were you doing traveling the woods alone at night?" he demanded, surprisingly concerned.

"It's a very long story, Sir, but I really only need to know in which town I find myself, and I shall be able to head back in the right direction. So, if you would be so kind as to tell…?" she tried again.

"Why don't you come inside?" he asked stepping out of the small door way to leave her room to enter. He ignored her request.

"I really have quite a bit of traveling still to do, especially if I've been heading in the wrong direction," she argued.

"You don't have to worry about me. We have company, not that I would try anything anyway," he said, confusing me further. Try what? Oh… _that_. Why on earth would he think that?

"If I could handle the woods at night you should be no trouble at all. I'm honestly worried about how much time this journey will take," I said.

"Do you need to be there a certain day?" he asked.

"No, but…" I started to explain.

"Good, then come in. You're staying the night. I won't have you traveling anymore when you were so obviously up all night," he said ushering me in again. This time I simply sighed and walked in.

The house was modest as I had expected from the outside. In one chair sat an older man, who looked worn by the years, but seemed happy talking to the young, dark-haired woman in the chair beside. All of them had inky black hair, and tanned skin. The two looked up, and seemed surprised to see me.

"Hello," I said uncomfortably. The man from the door decided to jump in at that moment.

"Look what I found, Papa. Can we keep her?" he asked in a child-like voice. I looked at him strangely, but the other two found this all very funny.

"I'm not a dog," I said, and they all laughed again. "I'm Isabella," I said.

"Jacob Black, my father Billy Black, my next door neighbor Emily Uley."


	16. Chapter 16: Hello Again

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

A\N Been super busy, and might be for awhile, so instead of posting so many short chapters the chapters might be longer, but the wait will be longer. Edward comes back in this chapter, and I have ZERO intention of Bella and Jacob EVER being together romantically. I'm considering killing him off in the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Love you all! –TouteSeule

Chapter 16

Hello Again

Bella

They talked with me for quite awhile, and just about the time that we were all going to turn in I realized I should ask them what they knew about my parents.

"Do you remember what I told you about why I left home?" I asked the small group.

"Yes of course," Emily answered, and I smiled slightly at her.

"I actually have one clue as to who my parents might be," I said softly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I overheard that their names were Charles and Renee. Have you heard of them? My father, I believe might be imprisoned somewhere, but they said nothing about my mother. I can only hope she is alive and well," I explained. They stared at me.

"Out," Billy, as he insisted I call him, snapped.

"I'm sorry?" I replied confused.

"Get out of our house, you harlet and liar!" he shouted. I flinched.

"Have I offended you in someway?" I asked.

"Yes, you have, as you no doubt hoped to. I suppose the name Isabella is just a part of the game to torture an old man, who made a mistake!" he yelled. I stood and back to the door. "Jacob, make sure she leaves and never comes back," he commanded, and dutifully his son stood to walk behind me out the door. Once I had exited the house I turned to Jacob.

"I don't understand. What did I say to offend your father," I asked.

"You can drop the act. Just know I think impersonating a poor, dead girl is an insult to her memory, especially for such a cruel purpose," he said.

"I impersonate no one. My name is Isabella. The people I thought were my parents were called Victoria and James. They said they had stolen me at birth, and specifically mentioned King Aro's involvement. Then I managed to get a job at the castle of Cullen, and I overheard a conversation between King Aro and King Eleazar and Queen Carmen. They spoke of an Isabella who was stolen by Aro from a Charles and Renee. Tell me that is not the assumption, you would have made. I'm not lying. I am only telling you what I know," I ranted. He looked unsure, like he thought I might actually be telling the truth.

"Come here," he commanded. I stepped over to him. He grabbed my chin, and held my face still as his eyes flickered from one of mine to the other. I tried not to jerk away from the proximity. "They said even as a baby she had her father's curls, which you have. But they also said, she had his eyes. Very unique. Brown with depth. A beautiful baby, so I suppose it would make sense if she became a beautiful girl… How old are you?" he demanded.

"I'm 17 years old," I replied immediately. He let go of my face.

"I'm going to speak to my father. You _wait here_," he said, then turned, and walked back into the house. There was shouting which even Emily joined into. It seemed to center around me. Billy shouted over and over "Impossible." Eventually though, Emily came, and summoned me with a rather suspicious look on her face. She stared at my eyes, too.

I walked over to Billy, when Jacob motioned for me to. I knelt down, thinking he would want to see my eyes the way the other two had. He stared at me, and his eyes grew wide. He swallowed convulsively. "Exactly the same," he murmured.

"As who?" I asked. "I don't know anything. Please," I begged softly.

"There's a lot to tell you. If you're who I think you are… then your full name is… Princess Isabella Marie Swan of Forks," he admitted. I couldn't breath.

" A-and my parents?" I demanded trying to process. I fell onto the seat beside me.

"King Charles was imprisoned after Forks was conquered by Voltera. There are rumors that King Aro paid a pair of thieves to steal you but no real evidence. As for your mother… she was killed by the same people that took you," he sighed. "There's something else, I feel compelled to tell you. Your safety, as well as your mother and father's, was my responsibility, and I… failed. I was friends with your father for years, and was charged with the security of the royal family. It's entirely my fault this happened," he admitted slouching miserably in his chair.

"Would you… would you excuse me?" I managed before jumping up and running out of the house. A princess? _A princess? _Me? No. Maybe. But _a princess!_

_As in the female equivalent of Edward… _A voice in the back of my head reminded me. Edward! If I no longer had a kingdom was that still royalty, eligible royalty? As in I could marry him? But he's engaged anyway. Too little, too late. Oh, but I want to be with him! Good lord!

I couldn't process any part of this least of all Billy's guilty conscious. I didn't know the situation, so how could I dole out blame. Either way, it was Aro, Victoria and James who deserved guilt the most, because they had intentionally hurt my family. They'd stolen everything from me. I had a father that I had missed out on for 17 years, a mother I would never meet and a castle I would never see now.

Half an hour later into my internal debate Jacob found me.

"Are you alright… Your Highness?" he struggled.

"You don't need to call me that. I'm hardly a princess. I have no manners, little education, and no country," I complained.

"My father's very concerned that… what he's said is unforgivable. Many people in this area uphold the traditions of Forks, including my family. We regard Aro as an intruder. Everyone here, should they learn who you are, would treat you as the princess you were meant to be. We would be honored for you to stay with us, despite everything, your majesty," he explained.

"I have nowhere else to be. I suppose it's nice to know who I am, but… I was hoping to find some family, not just a name to be called. And I can't even be sure the missing princess is me," I sighed. Jacob clearly didn't know how to respond. I sighed heavily again, and walked toward the house again with him trailing behind me, like a lost puppy (A/N Pun intended).

Emily had returned home by the time we made it back, and neither of the boys quite knew what I might need for the night. I rolled my eyes at their awkward, but highly respectful treatment of me. Neither of them would call me Bella or even Isabella, which while sweet at first, quickly became annoying. I was sorry I'd ever bothered Edward with it, although he probably got that constantly. Essentially what I'm saying whatever thought I had led back to Edward. Clearly I was having more trouble moving on than I'd thought. Oh, who am I kidding; I knew that would never happen.

I turned in, but tonight wasn't peaceful in anyway. I tossed and turned, and saw his face behind my eyelids. Why did he have to be so perfectly etched into my mind? I hadn't even known him very long!

Eventually I gave up on sleep, and sat watching the sun rise slowly. I decided that it was selfish of me to be so wrapped up in myself yesterday, and that it wasn't fair for Billy to blame himself anymore. I would forgive him, and hope he could forgive himself. As for everything else… Well I couldn't stay here for more than a few days, because honestly, they were just trying to hard to please me. Neither of them bothered me for breakfast. Finally I got up, and went downstairs to find the two of them waiting anxiously. Apparently they didn't want to bother me, in case I was asleep. So I'd been starving for hours out of politeness. Lovely.

I told Billy he was forgiven, though there was no real crime to forgive. He lifted his head, and Jacob looked up, too. They both seemed even more worried then before.

"My Princess, I could never feel truly forgiven until I have repaid the debt. I know this to be impossible, because there is nothing to replace the life of one's mother. There is also the difficulty of what the Volturian Army has done to me," he said regretfully. I was confused, but suddenly I realized he could only mean his disability. They had destroyed his ability to walk. I gasped a little, but he ignored this and continued. "There is only one thing I can think of to give you, and it will have to be carried out by my son for my weaknesses. He will take you to the castle of Volterra, and do whatever he can to help you meet your father. Then he will bring you safely back here," he offered. I gasped audibly again.

"That…. That must be dangerous. I could never ask you to…" I rambled.

"It is somewhat dangerous, but our friends the Uleys, Miss Emily and her husband, Samuel, both work there. They have offered to help you. Jacob is willing, and I am sure you would like to meet your father if only for a second," Billy replied. It was an irresistible offer.

"When?" I asked, and they proceed to share the plans with me. This was selfish, but maybe I was owed this much for my painful past.

Emily opened the door, and hurriedly pulled us in reminding me that we had very little time, and that danger was afoot. She led us down the back hallways, and no one saw us thank god. We were ushered down a set of very dark stone stairs. At the bottom Samuel waited. He was watching this prison cell which contained only my father.

Jacob started to follow me to the cell, when I turned to stop him. "I'd like to do this alone," I whispered. He nodded, and backed away, letting me be alone. I reached the cell. Samuel unlocked it for me, the back away, giving me space. I walked in.

The man manacled to the floor was shivering dressed in dirty rags. A metal bowl sat empty beside him emitting a foul odor. Part of that odor might also have been him, as his face was dirty, too. He looked worn, and too thin, but he still didn't hunch the way I expected a man in his shape. He sat tall, and met my eyes even in the darkness. I could see in his eyes that regal look. He was a king inside, and nothing could steal that from his wise eyes. I began to wonder if I had ever held that strength, if I ever would.

"Who are you?" he demanded harshly. His voice was rough, probably from disuse.

"I don't know. I was hoping, you could tell me. Do I look… do I look familiar?" I asked hesitantly. He continued to scrutinize me as I walked toward him. I knelt on the dirty floor in front of him. I stared at him, watching with joy as realization spread through his eyes, which of course matched mine perfectly. "Do you know who I am?" I asked though it was clear. He scrabbled forward in a very un-kingly way, and pulled me into his arms. He was warm, and despite his condition I buried my face into his shoulder.

"My Isabella! Oh, my lord! My Isabella!" he kept crooning into my hair. "I've missed you. I've missed you so much! Where did those… those… I can't say it in the presence of your sweet innocent ears, my Isabella, but know it is no kind word! Where did they take you my precious little girl?" he asked, fear in his eyes.

"They kept me. I've been raised in Volterra like an average peasant. It was neither bad nor good, but I ran away. I had no idea I was a princess until a few days ago. Then I spent some time at the castle of Cullen," I explained.

"Ah! My poor Isabella, you should be treated as no less than a goddess! But the Cullens, my dear, they gave you refuge, and told you who you truly were. There you were surely treated like the angel you are," he assumed.

"No, they knew nothing of my heritage. I was a kitchen maid, but I'm afraid I rather clumsy," I admitted with a blush. "I spilled something, and was fired," I told him.

"Fired? Oh, Isabella, you have endured more than enough. Please tell me, you easily found your way home, and were taken in by your own people,"

"I was, in fact. Only one little family, but once they realized who I was they treated me the best they knew how. They even found a way to bring me here, but I will leave them soon after our visit," I answered.

"Leave them? Why?" he asked.

"They are very kind, but… I'm afraid the 'royal treatment' doesn't suit me. I'd much prefer to work a simple job, and find a home where I wouldn't be any kind of goddess, just Bella. That's what most people call me," I said, hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"I won't contest your decision… Bella," he added with a little smile. "But you must promise me something though," he qualified.

"Anything," I offered, pleased to be so accepted.

"Will you promise never to be so independent or stubborn or proud or whatever you wish to call it, to return there, and accept help from your people? I never want you to go without." he said.

"I promise," I answered.

"There's just one more thing I must say, because I know we are running short on time. As your father, I beg you, don't settle. Don't accept less than love and joy in the company of your chosen significant other. I can't help you choose. I can't even know what your choice is, but I want you to try to make a good one, for me," he begged. Samuel appeared behind us in the door.

"I can't promise, but I will try," I answered, because I knew I had already lost any chance with the best. Edward was out of my life. We hugged tightly again, and he kissed all over my face and hair, trying to get a lifetime's worth. I swiftly kissed his cheeks then his forehead, and stood. Tears flooded my eyes.

"Maybe someday things will change, and I will see you ever day," I said miserably.

"It's a beautiful thought, from your beautiful little head. I love you, my sweet Isabella," he said.

"I love you, too, so much," I answered then turned to Samuel who relocked m father in, and we headed back up the steps with me sobbing. At the top the door flew open, and I saw the flash of a blade. I was in front, and immediately drew back. Then I saw past the flashing, and the wielder looked every bit as confused as I felt.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward? What _on earth _are you _doing here_?" I demanded still slightly bewildered.


	17. Chapter 17: All's Fair in Love and WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N Thank you for the positive feedback! Also, I would love some comments, considering that this chapter is over 2000 words, and I made it all today. Love you all!

Chapter 17

Alls Fair in Love and WAR

Edward

"_Bella?" he asked. _

_ "Edward? What on earth are you doing here?" I demanded still slightly bewildered. _

"I could ask you the same thing," I said. Her skirt was dirty, and torn no doubt from her travels, and her hair was a bit of a mess, but all in a very fitting way. It all looked very… Bella, not at all Princess Isabella Marie Swan. Her face seemed flushed for excitement, and tears that were slowly drying dripped over her cheeks. I drank in the sight of her anyway. I had only received word from Carlisle this morning that he had a lead on where she might be. He refused to say in his letter, knowing I would drop everything, and run off to find her. He encouraged me to help her the best way I could at this point, find out the facts for her. Apparently she was doing that for herself… or in very big trouble only, it didn't seem that way.

There was a pause.

"I'm a princess," she blurted out.

"I know."

"You knew? How?" she demanded, looking betrayed.

"I said 'I know,' not I knew. I found out when I read your letter," I said, and watched a blush spread across her cheeks. I knew why she was embarrassed, but I couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing. "I came here to see King Charles, to find out more," I finished.

"Well… we were just leaving," she said, and more tears filled her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I demanded, ignoring her statement.

"Because we're leaving, and… and I don't know when… if I'll ever see him again," she muttered miserably.

"Come here," I said, and hugged her close. She made soft little sniffling sounds that just made me want to kill Aro, James and Victoria for causing her pain. She should always be happy.

"We need to go," the dark hair boy behind her said, interrupting our moment. Bella pulled back, and nodded.

"But I haven't gotten any answers," I argued.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Did Aro pay Victoria and James to steal you? Did he mean to have your mother… killed?" I asked. She looked kind of blank. "We need to know what was really happening, at the time," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"So when we try to set this thing right, we can know who is really to blame," I answered.

"Set things right? What do you plan to do?" she demanded.

"I don't know, but I can't allow your father to die here, and the only way to help him is by changing everything," I said. She smiled softly. She loved the father she'd only just met. I grabbed her hand shoved past the dark haired boy behind her, who I fiercely disliked already. He had stolen time with Bella that I wanted, that I needed. I wasn't having any of that ever again.

At the bottom of the stair case stood another boy, who looked like the first only he might have been older by a few years.

"I can't let you back down here. I shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place, but I thought my princess deserved to meet her father. If they catch you down here they'll kill me, so just go now," he said.

"Move it, or I'll kill you myself," I threatened raising my sword to fight. His was still sheathed, so he back away. It was a smart move. I've been studying fencing techniques for too many years to count.

I immediately walked over to the cell door where a man was chained to the floor in the back corner. The door was locked.

"Get the keys," I commanded. She turned, and went to the guard to retrieve them. He handed them over acting ashamed.

She fumbled with them trying to find the one that fit, and suddenly I could feel the time slipping away. The lock clicked, pulling me from my thoughts. As soon as the bars were out of her way she threw herself onto the dirty ground with the old man, who must have been king Charles. Tears slipped over her face again, but this time she was laughing, and smiling. She was so happy. I couldn't ask her to give that up. More exactly, I _wouldn't_. I took the keys from her hands and began searching for the one to free him from the ground.

"There isn't time, Edward. Ask him your questions, so we can flee," she said still wrapped in his embrace, contrary to her words.

"There will absolutely be time, when we are out of here," I said.

"What?" she asked very confused.

"We'll be taking King Charles with us. Now help me get him out of here," I said handing her the key that had freed his left foot, so she could unlock his right. Despite her shocked expression she took the keys from me and efficiently freed his right foot. He rubbed the undoubtedly sore skin of his ankles, and then looked at me. He stared for a moment before some understanding filled his face.

"It appears, I was too late with all my advice; you've already chosen, it seems," Charles said softly to Isabella. "Can't say I'm surprised? You have grown into an incredibly beautiful young woman, Isabella," he smiled.

"W-what?" she stuttered. "Oh… oh, no, it's not like that. It's not whatever you're thinking," she hastily corrected.

"No? Well how is it? Is he blind or are you 'not settling?'" he asked. I couldn't understand any part of this conversation.

"Neither… both. I don't know. Just… this really isn't the time," she mumbled, and helped him to his feet. I led the two of them from the room making sure I was between Bella and the two boys in the room with us, at all times. King Charles seemed to be watching me curiously. I wanted to impress him. I mean, I knew Bella would be making her own decisions, because if she had the audacity to dunk a prince in his own fountain then surely she could defy the father she'd only know a few minutes. Still, I imagined if he approved then wining Bella's heart might not be the herculean task it seemed now. Was there any small part of her that still wanted to kiss me? Did she miss me one tenth of the amount I had missed her. Seeing her ragged and thin made me think not. Her delicate innocent heart would break from the pain and burden. It had practically crushed me, and I knew I could, and would spend all my days searching for her if that's what it took to find her. She had expected her declaration of love to be met with indifference or scorned, yet she still stood. Incredible.

At the top of the stairs I once again moved to the front. I pulled open the door and was met with the angry faces of at least twenty Volturian soldiers. Shit. I closed the door again, locking it. It seemed strong as a prison door. I pushed Bella and Charles to head back down. They complied, and I found the guard and the younger boy both looking panicky.

"Did you do this?" I demanded shoving both of them up against the stone wall.

"Edward," Bella complained at my use of force. "Edward," she repeated pressing her hand to my shoulder. I relaxed a little, and released them. Only Bella. She continued to calm me with her soothing voice. "This doesn't help us get out of here. We need an escape, more than revenge right now." I sighed. She was right… again.

"Tell us how to get out of here," I ordered, looking between them.

"There's only one window, but it's too high," the guard admitted, only after I held my blade against his neck. I immediately walked over to the window at the back. It was small, but both petit Bella and her half starved father could make it. I was the only one at risk of getting stuck.

"You two are going to help them get out of here now," I said as the door rattle. They had a battering ram. Pause. Rattle. Pause. Rattle. Pause. Rattle. They scrabbled over to the window to hoist King Charles up. He had to go first, because if there were people out there he at least knew _something_ about fighting even if he wasn't as young as he used to be. When Charles called down that there was no one there, I grabbed Bella, and kissed her. I didn't know if I would see her again, not with the plan in my head. It was barely a brush of our lips, but it sent a shock through me anyway. I handed her over to the shocked boys. Thank god, Charles hadn't seen. They lifted Bella, and she scrabbled out the window with some difficulty.

"You," I said pointing to the guard. "Help him get up there," I said. They looked further surprised. "If they find him here you're both in trouble. You and I might be fighting, but he doesn't belong here," I said. As much as he bothered me, I could sentence him to death when he had, in fact, brought Bella back to me. The door hadn't rattled in quite a while, and I began to worry that they were working on another method of getting in.

"You want to stay here with me?" I asked the guard.

"You aren't going to leave with them?" he asked.

"No, for two reasons. One, because you'll look like an idiot, and a weakling, but mostly because, two they need sometime to get away," I said.

"They'll kill you," he said.

"Why do you think I stole a kiss?" I said as I walked to the door cautiously. He chuckled nervously as he approached it, too. "Stay back there, and when I open the door act like you're chasing me," I said.

"Can do," he said, waiting. I threw open the door, and found a second unexpected scene. There were more Volturian soldiers than the last time, but the real shock was seeing every one of them matched by a Cullen soldier. The guard, whose name I still hadn't learned, bumped into me from behind. "What on earth?" he asked in wonder at the fight in front of us.

"I know," I answered, but there wasn't time to talk. Soldiers were descending upon us, and for whatever reason the guard turned against all of them to fight with me. I fought with, and killed three. I was fighting my fourth, when one of them caught me from behind, and made a deep cut in my arm. I jumped back to try to defend myself from both. I had one good arm, and two opponents. Never a good combination.

The guard came, and landed a deep blow to the side of one of them, sufficiently distracting him. The other I struggled to fight off. He was a big man, but relied entirely on the power of his swing. His foot work was sloppy at best.

Suddenly he was brought down to, and the Cullen soldier, who had killed him, pulled me from the wall I had been back up to. "Your highness, are you alright?" he asked.

"Perfect," I said honestly, but I suspect the adrenaline kept me from feeling the pain. "We have to help him," I said rushing over to the guard I recognized, and driving my blade through his opponent. He collapsed, and I grabbed the guard pulling him along with us.

"But… that's a Volturian soldier," the Cullen soldier argued.

"He's helped me. He comes along," I said sternly. Then we ran out. I felt slightly ashamed leaving behind all those men, but Lieutenant Cheney swore that help was on the way. There was also the fact that I was beginning ton realize my arm hurt like hell, and I had no idea where Bella was _again_. At least I knew she had her father, and whoever that boy was to protect her.

I didn't have to wonder about her long though, because in the forest where Lieutenant Cheney was leading me was a caravan, and anxiously pacing while the doctors tried to check her was Bella. She stopped when she saw me, and the doctor only got a quick look at her before she was racing down the path to me. She wrapped her arms around me, missing my wound, thankfully. Her arms around me? Pure Heaven.


	18. Chapter 18: Impossible Dreams

Chapter 18

Impossible Dreams

Edward

"Are you alright? I told them you were in there, as soon as I saw the crest. Oh! Your arm!" she almost shouted when she saw my bloody sleeve. "Doctor! Doctor!" she yelled, and a small man came bustling up to us.

"Have you decided to remain still, Miss?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone. It bothered me.

"I think you mean Princess. And you might watch your tone," I added snappily. His eyes widened. Bella ignored this exchange.

"Fix his arm," she simply commanded. The doctor pulled me over to the back of one of the wagons in the caravan. I laid down while Bella held my arm in the air, despite the pain it caused me, to reduce the blood loss. The doctor cut off my sleeve, and used that piece of fabric to staunch the flow of blood escaping me. I was beginning to feel lightheaded. The cut wasn't deep, but it was bleeding heavily. The doctor sent Lieutenant Cheney to get bandages. I thought I might pass out when I felt her warm fingers against my cheek. She trailed them back and forth, and I tried to bury my face in her palm. Her warmth and softness pulled me back again.

"There are no more bandages, Sir," the Lieutenant said when he finally made it back. "I've checked everywhere."

"Oh for God's sake," I heard Bella mutter. I pealed back my eyelids when she took her warm smooth skin away from me completely. Lieutenant Cheney now held my arm in the air. My head fell to the side to watch he hike up her dress. Her slender ankles and shins were revealed for a moment, before her white underskirts fell down again. She grabbed the top layer, and began to tear it apart into a long strip. When she was through she gave it to the doctor. "Patch him up. Now," she said in a fierce voice. I had heard her voice in almost every emotion, and I tried to memorize each one, but this was entirely new. There was urgency and fire and strength that I never knew she had in her.

They ended up having to tear apart her whole skirt to wrap my arm to the point that blood wouldn't leak through. I stayed awake for that part, but when the doctor finally left to help tend to a few other soldiers, I thought I might fall asleep. Bella let my arm down now that we were pretty sure the bleed had stopped. She put her hand back to my face and kept it there at least until I had fallen asleep. I dreamed about her, if she had never lost her crown. I dreamed that she would be invited to the castle like all the other princesses, and that the grandest banquet we'd ever held would be in her honor, like she deserved. I dreamed of seeing her, looking royal and beautiful and _eligible_. I dreamed of dancing with her, and earning smiles from her, no matter how shy she was. I dreamed that I gave her my grandmother's ring, and made her mine.

I woke up with a start. Bella was there pressing a damp cloth to my forehead. Her face was sadly, only half lit in the light from the fire beside us.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," she smirked. "How do you feel?" she asked, concern leaking into her voice. It was obviously late at night, but she had stayed up to take care of me.

"I feel infinitely better with you here," I smiled, feeling like I was still in a dream with her beautiful face so close, and her thick dark hair hanging like a curtain hanging around it. She blushed just a little at that. She had done just the same thing in my dream, only with a crown nestled into her curls, and a ring on her left ring finger. I wished I could ask her right now.

"Do you need anything? Something to eat or drink?" she offered.

"It's alright; you don't need to do that for me. In fact, you should probably be getting some sleep. It's been a long day," I said, suddenly concerned too. She looked very tired, with shadows under her eyes, but maybe that was just the way the fire light was hitting her face.

"It's funny, actually. I want to take care of you. I mean, we met when you took care of me. It's the least I can do really," she argued. My heart sank. She felt like she owed me. That's the only reason she stayed with me.

"After the way I treated you, you don't owe me anything," I muttered miserably. I almost didn't want her to hear me, but she did.

There was a pause, and then she finally said "It wasn't fair of me… to expect so much from you. I shouldn't have expected anything at all, really. Don't feel bad about it, Edward. Things are different now." I didn't 'things to be different' from those beautiful days before I was a jerk, but at the same time Bella deserved to know her family, to be a princess, to have what _she _wanted, not just what I wanted to give her. Myself. My heart. Everything I could.

I don't say that though, because she's right. Things _are_ different. The world is wide open to her, and I treated her poorly. She's going to marry some bastard, who will never know how lucky he is. I'm going to have to pretend I don't hate him. I'm going to marry some horrible princess. I'm going to be miserable.

"I'm going to get some sleep now, if you're alright for the night?" she asked.

"Of course, please do," I said, shaking my head back into the present time. She laid down right beside me with her face turned away. Right now, that made me feel worse than anything. Stupid dreams of an easy romance with beautiful, perfect Bella, tricking me. When I thought I'd heard her breaths even out, I stood up, and moved to the other side to look at her sleeping. Not that I'm a creep, who likes to watch girls sleep or anything (Oh, Edward…) but I knew she would never look so relaxed with me again. I would take full advantage of whatever time I had left with her. However long that was.


	19. Chapter 19: A Royal Shock

Chapter 19

A Royal Shock

Bella

When we got back to the castle after two very slow days of traveling with the entire caravan, which was filled with wounded soldiers, Edward and Charles… I mean, Edward and my _father_… were put into the infirmary. It held a bunch of smallish cots, and two very large comfortable, looking beds, intended for royal family members. The doctor's house was just a few steps down a path from the door, which was comforting, but I still slept in one of those rather unpleasant cots every night. I took care of both Edward and my father despite the discomfort it caused. Somehow, in a few short days my father had come to dislike him, severely. I begged him to tell me why he didn't like Edward, but he wouldn't.

I couldn't ask Edward, though I had a feeling he knew my father didn't like him, and why that was. He seemed furtive around my father and me for that matter, but never stopped being polite to us both. Mrs. Cope came by constantly, and was so pleased to see me when we first returned that she hugged me tightly.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're back! I thought Edward was going to lose his mind if he never saw you again! And you're a princess! Can't say I'm surprised really, you are every bit as pretty as those other girls, who parade themselves around here. In fact, you're better than those girls. You're pretty and smart and you've a heart of gold! Why, I hope Edward didn't dilly-dally, and got right down to it. What did you say, dear?" she blathered.

"Uh, to what?" I asked.

"When he asked you to…" she started to say, before her eyes drifted past me to look at something behind me. Then she hurriedly added "Oh, never mind… forget I said a word. My mouth just gets away from me these days, talking nonsense," she laughed nervously, as she tugged me away. I turned to see Edward's very red face, half hidden by his fluffy blankets, and pillows. He was the only thing behind me worth looking at (to me anyway).

I enjoyed my days with Edward and my father. It was a little uncomfortable, but at least I was with him. I also got to know my father better. He was intelligent, and seemed to value me and my opinions more than anything. Surprisingly enough, someone else decided to ask my opinion of something very important after a few days. Carlisle came to the infirmary not to see his son, who was well on his way to being well again, but to see me, to ask me a question.

"Good morning," he greeted as he entered. I made a little curtsy. It was odd how informal he was with me now.

"Prince Edward isn't up yet, your highness," I said.

"I'm not here to see my son. I've come to speak with you, your majesty," he replied, grinning a little when he called me 'majesty.'

"What do you require, sir?" I asked.

"I require nothing. I merely wished to request your presence at a council meeting today. It is about something which concerns you and your father both. I wanted you to at least be informed about the situation," he answered.

"What situation is that, my lord?" I asked.

"I changed my mind. I require you to stop calling me those silly titles. The situation is of the upmost secrecy. I shall tell you at the meeting, if you will be so good as to accompany me there," he replied.

"Alright, I suppose. Just let me fetch Mrs. Cope to see to Edward and my father," I said, and hurried to find her in her quarters. She was perfectly willing to watch after them, and I thanked her profusely.

The meeting wasn't what I expected. Everyone stopped moving, talking, heck even breathing when I entered the room. The King began to speak though, and things settled down. He introduced me, and explained that as this meeting pertained to me and my father one of us should be present. The doctor was still concerned about my father's well-being, so I would have to do, is what it sounded like. That didn't bother me so much. I knew they would prefer someone with some knowledge of politics and government. My father was trusted but, I was just unknown for the time-being.

The meeting ended up being about the attack placed on the palace, when we freed my father. Apparently Voltera was preparing for a full scale attack if the Carlisle didn't deny being involved and kill those who ordered the attack, which King Aro considered to be the majority of the higher level officers in Carlisle's army.

"It's a trick. He knows we'll loose a huge amount of military genius and the public will be outraged at the slaughter of our own, very loyal army. They want discord to weaken us," one older man claimed passionately.

"We aren't prepared to fight them!" someone argued. Carlisle looked on untouched by the shouting of opinions. He only seemed thoughtful. His face remained impassive.

"And we never will be if we kowtow to those imperialistic bastards now!"

"Gentlemen," I heard coming from the door. My father stood there seeming perfectly well. He was holding a can, but it seemed only to be a precaution as he crossed the room swiftly.

"King Charles," Carlisle said. "I was told you would not be able to come here today. Are you well?" he asked.

"Quite. I did not intend to come though anyway, but I thought there was something you gentleman ought to hear. It pertains to the subject I believe you are discussing. Voltera no doubt has made its threats, but not one among you can guess out their intentions with certainty. I cannot either for that matter, but I will tell you one thing; they never stop. If they lost a thousand men for this war, they would keep fighting. If you pillaged a hundred towns in this war, they would keep fighting. Whatever you do, they will keep fighting. This is war with Voltera is not a matter of 'if' Gentlemen, it's a matter of when," My father went on.

"I agree with you, King Charles. I know this conflict is inevitable. I'm only searching for the time when our nation will best be able to defend itself," Carlisle nodded.

"I am glad you feel that way, but that is not all the wisdom I wish to offer," my father said. "There is the matter of after, should you win. Voltera will stop at nothing. Defeat will make them bitter at best, enraged and determined at worst. This blow must be crushing and all consuming. You must win an unconditional surrender, and then you must restore the countries they have overtaken," he said.

"That's what this is about! You want to rule again!" someone cried out.

"It is true I want freedom for my people above anything else, but I do not intend to run the Kingdom of Forks if it rises again. I am an old man, you all can see. I spent seventeen years wallowing in the painful loss of my wife and daughter. My people have changed and grown without me. The world has changed and grown without me. I don't belong on a thrown anymore. I failed my people once, and that is more than enough. It is time for someone new to lead the people of Forks. Someone I have faith in, someone loyal, honest, hardworking, trustworthy, strong, practical and intelligent, someone my people will want to follow," he said. Then he addressed me "My darling, Isabella, you embody every quality I have mentioned. You were always meant to rule Forks." There were arguments from the men listening.

"She can't rule!"

"She's barely royalty!"

"Such poor upbringing!"

"She's a woman!"

"BE QUIET!" Carlisle shouted. A hush fell again. "King Charles… I completely agree."


	20. Chapter 20: Bed Unrest

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N Not sure when I'll be able to update again. I'm getting writer's block, but I'm still trying to figure it out.

Chapter 20

Bed Unrest

Edward

I heard Carlisle ask Bella to come to the meeting, but he wouldn't say what it was about. King Charles appeared to be listening, but I couldn't ask him what he thought about it all. He hadn't spoken to me, except when Bella was around, since we had the 'talk.' The conversation between Bella and her father in Voltera's castle hadn't made much sense to me until Charles had explained.

"So, son, how did you meet my Isabella?" he asked.

"She was lost in the woods, so I brought her back here," I answered, uncomfortably.

"And when did you ask my girl?" he wondered.

"Ask her what?" I answered.

"You know what. _The question," _he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I… I still don't know what you mean," I replied.

"To marry you," he said, shaking his head at my stupidity.

"Oh!" I gasped. "I… I didn't… we aren't… I haven't… it's not…" I stuttered.

"You haven't asked her?" he asked, sharply. I shook my head. "And why not?" he asked. I didn't have an answer. I wanted to ask her, but how could I after my behavior. "You aren't going to are you? You're just going to play with her feelings. You're just going to hurt her," he seethed.

"What? No!"

"Shut up, boy, if you ever want to get out of that bed," he threatened. I fell silent. So much for making a good impression on her father. First, she hates me. Now, even her father hates me. The next few days were… unpleasant. Charles seemed to hate me more the longer we were stuck together in that room. I had a suspicion he had found out about my treatment of Bella before she left the castle. Bella seemed confused by her father's animosity towards me, but she never asked me any questions for which I was grateful. In fact, she didn't talk to me very much at all. She simply brought meals, and fresh clothes or blankets. She fluffed pillows and changed my bandages, which were no longer made from her skirt. She was a perfect little nurse, and I appreciated everything she did, and how beautiful she looked as she did it. I just wished the whole time that she was doing it because she wanted to take care of me, not because she felt like she owed it to me.

Bella was replaced by Mrs. Cope after a few days, and when I asked why she said that there was a meeting of the council that Bella had been invited to by Carlisle. Charles perked up at hearing this.

"What is the meeting about?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure. His highness only said that it pertained to your family, sir," she answered him. He climbed out of bed, and went to the door. Mrs. Cope kept yelling after him about where he was going, and how he really shouldn't be up and about yet. I was suddenly worried about Bella. Nothing made Charles react like that except things concerning his daughter. I went to follow him out the door, but Mrs. Cope pushed me back down on the bed.

"You are in no shape to be running around, not even for a pretty girl," she grinned.

"She's not just a pretty girl," I argued.

"No, she isn't. Edward, you know she's safe with Carlisle, and now her father's going to be there, too. And I don't think your little doctor, would be to please to find her patient hasn't been taking care of himself in her absence," Mrs. Cope reasoned. I sighed. Maybe I was just looking for an excuse to see her again. She'd been gone about ten minutes and I missed her already.

"She wouldn't care if I took care of myself. She's only taking care of me to repay a debt," I sighed.

"Oh hush, Edward, you may have hurt her, but she still has feelings for you. I know she does. You obviously thought your relationship was salvageable when you went after her. What's changed?" she asked, concern and pity in her voice. I thought back to the letter she had written to me. She said she loved me in that letter. Could she have forgotten so quickly? No, because if she loved me a hundredth of the amount that I loved her, then she would never forget for the rest of her life.

I swore to myself when I was well enough to get out of this bed I would tell Bella exactly how I felt about her. The only hard part was finding the words to describe what she meant to me. Maybe I'd just have to settle for showing her.

Charles returned, looking thoughtful. I decided that it was time to clear things up between the two of us. I had every intention of marrying his daughter, so it was probably best if we were on good terms.

"King Charles, I'm in love with your daughter," I said. He looked up, surprise written across his face.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"It is," I answered as firmly as I could.

"Then you have some explaining to do," he said. We sat down, and I told him about how I met Bella. I edited out the kissing parts, but told him that I quickly fell in love with her at the castle, while I still thought she was just a commoner. I told him about Carlisle setting me up with princess after princess, my responsibility to my country holding me back from just running off, and marrying Bella and my loss of her. I told him how the letter showed me who she really was… and that it said she was in love with me. I talked about going to Voltera to speak with him, and my surprise at finding the both of them.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me, but first… I'd like your blessing… sir," I tacked on. It couldn't hurt my chances, right?

"Did change your mind about marrying her just, because you found out she was royalty?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I could have been happy without her. I think I would have had to be with her even if she wasn't a princess," I answered.

"Alright, you have my blessing." Was I too old to start jumping on the bed? Either way, it wasn't a good idea with my arm still healing.

"Father?" Bella asked, as she came in the door. "I wanted to talk about what happened today. I don't think I can…" she trailed off looking at me. "Can we talk about this outside?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm very tired. It took a lot of effort to come down to the meeting," he sighed, suddenly looking worn out. He'd seemed fine before, so he might just have been lying.

"Oh… uh, maybe later then," she sighed, and glance my way again, before she got up. She paused at the door and turned back to us. "Are you two alright? Is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Charles answered gruffly.

"I don't need anything," _but you_, I finished in my head. She didn't need to know how corny I could be.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner time then," she said, and exited.

"Better hurry up, boy."


	21. Chapter 21: Good

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N You guys have been so good to me, that I promise 2 (that's right 2!) new chapters this weekend! It's also your Easter present! I would give you virtual chocolate eggs if I could, but instead I'll just send my love and the next 2 chapters. The end is nearing!

Chapter 21

Good

Bella

_I can't run a country. I can't run a country. I can't run a country. What is wrong with my father? Doesn't he know that I was raised like a peasant? I don't know the first thing about being a ruler! The only thing_ _I know is what _not _to do_. _Voltera has certainly shown me that._ I thought. I decided to distract myself with taking care of Edward… again. It seemed my father was avoiding me, or more specifically avoiding a conversation alone with me about becoming Queen. _I'm not even married_, my internal rant continued. _Not even Jacob and the people so dedicated to Forks would accept an unmarried 18 year old queen! _My monologue complained. I couldn't eat, sleep or even breathe. My appetite was gone at the thought of trying to rule (which I couldn't stop thinking about). Every night I dreamed of a different tragedy crushing my country. War, poverty, fire, drought, famine, all eventually ended in the death of the people _I _was bound to protect.

I entered the room, and found Edward sitting with his empty lunch tray sitting in his lap, and a book in his hand. When he heard me come in, he lifted his eyes from the book, and stared piercingly at me. I ducked my head and blushed as I picked up the tray. Just before I turned away, he grabbed my wrist, careful not to pull. I looked up, and stared right into his green eyes. I guess this was exactly the distraction I was looking for. I couldn't remember my name, never mind any problems I might have.

"Wait, Bella," he said, softly. "Why are you being so cold? Why won't you talk to me?" he asked. He looked crushed, and guilt washed through me. Then from nowhere, anger emerged. Why should I feel guilty? I didn't do anything! No one had any right to bother me with anything right now. I had enough to worry about.

I tried to keep my voice calm as I spoke. It was only the lack of sleep making me so irritable, and Edward didn't deserve my wrath. He didn't really do anything. "Edward, I'm not being cold, or aloof, and I'm not ignoring you. I'm thinking. All the time, I'm thinking. I… I've just found my father. I just found out my mother is dead. I just found out I may be running a country very soon. I'm terrified that I won't be able to do it. My father is still really sick from their poor treatment of him… I…. I… I…" I spat out all of my fears. Hot tears burned winding paths over my cheeks.

"Oh Bella!" Edward said surprised, and concerned. He tugged on my wrist, and pulled me onto the bed. I abandoned the tray. I awkwardly cuddled up to him. He remained under the covers, while I stayed on top, but it was enough to feel his warmth, and his arms around me. I expected him to say something like "it's going to be okay" or "you're being to hard on yourself" maybe even "cross that bridge when you come to it." Those were the kinds of things people had been telling me for weeks. I was sick of those pep-talks. Edward didn't say any of those. He held me, rubbing comforting circles on my back. Even when I stopped crying, he still didn't let me go. Finally, he said "I'll help you."

I turned my head to see him looking down at me. "You will?" I asked; hope finally bubbled in my chest.

"Of course, Bella, I've had to deal with all those scary thoughts. I had more time to plan, and get prepared than you, but I know that panicky 'how can I run a country' feeling. Carlisle taught me everything a ruler needs to be effective and help his… or her people, and I'll teach you," he said.

"But why?" I asked before I could stop myself, and once it was out there I didn't even want to take it back. I wanted to know why. He chuckled a little, and though no one else would have noticed I heard the edge in his laughter.

"I know, I haven't acted like it, but I really do…" he started, then paused. Finally with a heavy sigh he continued "care about you." I wondered if he didn't like admitting it, or just was worried about giving me the wrong impression again. My mood sank. Here I was, having a lovely delusion about him helping me survive this, and maybe falling in love meanwhile, and he had to ruin it! Oh well, it's probably for the best.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"You're welcome," he answered, seeming to be caught in his own thoughts now. "You can ask your father, too. He was a very good leader in his day, and many of the principles are the same, even if it has been a few years. It's not like people change that much, not really."

"How would you know my father was a good leader?" I asked.

"Oh, I had to read about him a lot. I had to read about just about every leader this world has ever seen. King Charles Swan the Great of Forks. Born…" he began to recite.

"Was he really great?" I asked. He laughed, this time relaxed and pleased, not tight and nervous.

"The Greatest," he affirmed.

"And me… what do you think I will be?" I asked, worriedly. Edward knew so much. He would know if there was hope for me or not.

"Queen Isabella Marie Swan, the…" he began in a very regal voice. "Clumsy," he laughed. I smacked his chest. "Ouch! Okay, okay… how about Queen Isabella Marie Swan, the… stubborn!" he joked.

"Be serious!" I complained.

"Alright, alright, I know just what you'll be. Queen Isabella Marie… the Good," he said. He looked strangely satisfied by the name.

"Good?" I asked, feeling doubt. What was good compared to great?

"Yes, good. Most people _can _be good or nice or great. There is a very small group people who _are_ great. And then there is a very, very small group of people, who are simply, purely, entirely _good_," he explain. "You _are_ good, Bella," he smiled. I felt warmth bloom and fill my chest.

"You really think so?" I asked. I might have wanted to hear it one more time.

"Yes, I really do," he smiled, and I smiled back. There was a pause where I began to wonder.

"Edward? Do good people make good rulers?" I asked. He hesitated. "Don't lie," I added.

He sighed. "It depends. It's easier to be great, because you only think of the best thing for your people. To be good you have to balance, but people respect good, even if it doesn't always work out for the best," he answered.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm just so tired."

"So sleep."

"I'll have nightmares."

"Try?"

"Okay."

Almost immediately I began to drift off. Somewhere in that half-awake, half-asleep world I felt a pressure on the top of my head, and someone murmured in the most beautiful, soothing voice "Sleep, love." And I did sleep, a perfect dream-less sleep for the first time since the meeting where Carlisle officially put me in charge of Forks, if we won the war. Edward's arms kept me grounded.


	22. Chapter 22: Unconventional Methods

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N Some people were wondering why Edward didn't tell Bella he loved her last chapter. I could have written it that way and I even thought about it. In the end I decided not to, not because I'm trying to drag it out, but because I did think it was very romantic of him to say that after they just started to get back on track, not to mention that Bella just had a huge crying fest. I want the first time he tells her he loves her to be the type of moment that everyone dreams about, I want it to be special. Love to you all.

P.S. the ***** mean a few months passing.

Chapter 22

Unconventional Methods

Edward

Carlisle, Charles, Emmett, Jasper, Bella and I spent months contacting all the allies we could gather. There were many places that offered us a little support, but if the war was lost they weren't interested in becoming Voltera's next target, so there was only so much we could get. Jacob actually was useful for once when he told us about the people in the part of Voltera that used to be Forks, who were… _very _willing to fight. They had considered their own rebellion, but in the end they knew they had no allies, and not enough troops to win. They also knew how dire the consequences would be. We did, too.

In the meantime Carlisle, Charles and I spent hours each day teaching Bella about ruling a country. Charles taught her about the way that Forks had been run before Voltera had taken over. Carlisle was a sort of "guest lecturer," because most of his time was spent planning military attack after military attack, while I taught her all the things Carlisle had taught me as a kid about history and other countries. She was very smart I could tell. She remembered it all fairly well, but it was clear to me that she hadn't been taught much of anything before. She might need more help than I'd originally thought, but more time with her was a blessing, poorly-disguised.

Things looked good when we won the first two battles, not to mention our attack on the castle had severely shaken them, despite not quite being a battle, and not quite having a victor. Still, being the compassionate man that he was, Carlisle took every life lost to heart. The former-Forks-residents made themselves quite useful, because Voltera didn't know we had teamed up and coordinated. Every battle got more difficult, and we lost quite a few. Our people didn't understand the war, but as usual were in no place to protest it. A few officials said it wasn't our place, but no one else commented on the soldiers we were losing everyday. I was grateful for that. Carlisle didn't need heavier guilt than that which he placed on himself.

Time was running out. We could all feel it. Confidence in our victory was sinking. The people finally began to lose patience. Nothing Carlisle said could make the lords shut up in court, and apparently the people were bothering them as well. It was the death of so many young men making them all antsy. I felt that anxiety, too. Could we really afford to sacrifice so many? Carlisle was up all hours trying to figure out new strategies, and convince the lords to ignore the people, and that the war was worth it.

Bella was feeling it, too. She wanted the war to end, win or lose, it was better than waiting. She also confided that she felt rather useless in all this. She couldn't come up with new military strategies, because people still didn't take her seriously. In fact, no one had spoken about her becoming the Queen of Forks for sometime, because they honestly thought by the end of the war we would all see how useless she was. Only she wasn't. She and Carlisle spent hours pent up in his study brainstorming. She was really brilliant at this, but all of her ideas had to be proposed by Carlisle.

"They need a morale boost. I think you should pull all the troops you can manage to free, bring all the people you can get, and simply explain this to them. They can't possibly help or even find the will to want to help if they don't understand the purpose to begin with. Look at me, I never understood any of this, but now I'm beginning to, because you took the time to explain it. I think these people will understand, will help, will stop being angry, if they know the truth about everything," Bella suggested, to Carlisle and I one night.

"Bella you're past 'beginning to understand.' You're practically teaching me!" he laughed. "It's a wonderful idea, but I think we should make one change," he said. I was curious. Bella looked interested, too. "I think you should give the speech."

"No, I couldn't. Really," she said, vehemently.

"Bella, you understand these people better than I ever could. You know everything that's happening, and you have a certain… connection with it all," he pleaded.

"Connection?" she asked.

"Yes, this all had emotional meaning to you. You can make them have faith in you. You can make them want to help," he explained.

"I have to agree," I offered. "You couldn't be more perfect for it," I added. _Or just perfect in general._

"I'll think about it," she said.

She thought about it, as promised, and by the time the soldiers had made their way home, we had convinced her there was no one else who could do it and that only her sincerity could convince the people to support this war. It was true.

"H-hello," she said. Silence fell over the crowd. I saw her gulp as she took in the sheer vastness of the gathering. People filled every nook and cranny. All of them wanted to get a look at the lost princess, and a few might actually care to hear what she had to say. "I'm… I'm the… uh… Bella," she finally spat out. The crowd laughed a bit at her informality, and whatever small amount of confidence she had sank. "You… you all are surely… uh, very concerned… about the war… It's hard to, um… support this… without… without any… knowledge," she stammered, and there was more laughter. My heart sank as she blushed, and stared at her feet. I got up. "Of the s-situation…" she muttered.

"What do you know about, miss? You're no better than us!" someone shouted.

"I-I want to explain… the, uh, the problems," she continued.

"The only problem is you!"

"There's no…"

"Grow up, and stop playin' princess!"

"Time to…"

"Fake!"

"W-waste on…"

"Come down 'ere where you belong!" a woman shouted.

She stopped, and looked down at all of them. She looked dazzling in her emerald green dress. I stood up, prepared to intervene, then she spoke, calm and cool and collected for the first time. "I think I will," she said, and turned away. I followed her through the castle as she headed for the front door. I held all of my comments inside. I had to have faith. I had to trust her judgment. She knew these people better than I did on some level. I only had sympathy. She had empathy. That was a powerful thing.

She managed to fight her way through the stunned crowd, and climb up on the lip of a fountain.

"This is where I belong. I don't know anything about castles or fancy dresses or balls, except what I saw when I was cleaning them," she said. People laughed, but not in the same patronizing way as before. "But I know this. I know losing your family, your country, your dignity. I know living day by day, because you're struggling to get through each one. I know those things, and in the grand scheme of things, what else really matters?" she asked. They were quiet for the first time since the beginning of her speech. "You don't think much of me, but I'm not sure why. It can't be that I let you down in any way, because I haven't even really begun. It can't be the way I was raised, because you all live the same life I lived. It can't be that I'm not trying, because I am. I am always trying. So please tell me, so we can move on. Stop just insulting me, and give me some _constructive _criticism. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need," she commanded. They remained spell bound. She leaped from the fountain, and walked brazenly toward a woman in the crowd.

"You, you told me to come down here, now tell me why," she said. I guess she must have been the last speaker we'd heard.

"Well… I… I… I want my son home… I don't want him in danger. I don't want him fighting your battles," she finally said, seeming smug at coming up with such a good reply. Many people were nodding.

"This is what I mean! I was trying to tell you why this war was happening, but no one cared to listen!" Bella said

"Because you were such a stuttering fool," someone answered. She rounded on them.

"When was the last time you gave a speech in front of a hundred people, who were already quite set against you?" she demanded. He looked properly abashed. "I thought so."

"Alright, we're listening now. Tell us all why," the woman said, haughtily, as if Bella couldn't possibly have anything to say of importance. Then Bella gave her speech without the paper she was supposed to read from. In just a few days she had memorized it. She didn't stuttered, and everyone close enough to hear listened intently. Everyone in the crowd was awed by the gravity of the situation, when she was finally finished. She had explained it all so perfectly, that I felt like I had gained a new perspective of it, her perspective. I never quite knew what she was thinking through all this, but at the end I had a new appreciation for her. I didn't think I could have more admiration of her, but she proved me wrong.


	23. Chapter 23: Winning and Losing

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N You guys rock. There will be another chapter by Wednesday the 11th at the latest, I promise. Probably sooner though. Love you all!

Chapter 23

Winning and Losing

Bella

_We won. _

_ We won._

_ And I'm going to be Queen._

_ Queen._

_ Oh, shit. _

Alice and Rosalie were with me as the tailor did the final fitting just hours before the ball. I had been putting it off much to Alice's dismay. Apparently the first duty of princesses was to spend a _lot_ of money on pretty clothes. When you were queen you could bother yourself with the 'un-fun stuff.' Alice and I have become rather close, but I'll never understand that. Although, she wasn't going to be alone. She was only going to become a queen when Jasper, her husband became a king. I was all alone, and I was going to be a queen very soon.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Alice smiled. She spun me around to get the full effect. The dress was stunning. I was horrified. Somehow this beautiful masterpiece of heavy navy blue silk, studded with real glimmering diamonds made it official. Tonight I would be Queen of Forks. We had freed the land, but Voltera had yet to surrender.

My father was sad that I wouldn't be having my coronation in Forks, but there really wasn't a suitable place anymore. Everything that had meaning or significance in Forks had been burned to the ground by Voltera when they first took over. It was to crush the spirit, but apparently it had only made them angry, because after that a secret resistance had sprung up as Billy told me. The people of Forks would try to rebuild their country as soon as the war was won, but not tonight. Tonight hundreds of them had traveled miles to get their first glimpse of the new queen.

Me.

Oh, shit.

"Bella?" Alice asked. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked what you thought of the dress. I made up the design myself," she repeated hopefully.

"Alice, it's stunning. Perfect really," I said honestly.

"Then why do you look like you might throw up?" she asked, worriedly.

"Because I might throw up," I answered honestly again. I looked at the mirror again.

"Oh, well… not on the dress," she said. I rolled my eyes. Only, Alice.

I didn't throw up. At least, I made it through the ceremony, and being dragged outside to wave at all the people setting up camp just outside the gate. They applauded me. I merely blushed, and hurried back inside. I didn't want to disappoint them all, tonight or ever.

Edward was my date of sorts for the ball. He escorted me there, and sat beside me, even danced the first dance with me, all alone on the wide open floor.

"You look divine, Bella," he smiled.

"Thank you," I said, and blushed deeply.

"It's even better when you blush. I swear that color was meant to be on your skin," he said. His eyes lingered briefly on the exposed skin of my neck. I was usually better covered. He didn't have to say anything else. We just spun around the room, as the song filled the air. He made dancing feel so effortless. He made everything seem so effortless. _I loved him_.

I internally gasped. All this time I was fighting to be realistic only to be swept right off my feet again when I'm least expecting it.

After that dance, I carefully avoided him. But eventually I had to sit down to eat, and I would be right next to him then. I quickly grabbed a piece of bread out of on of the bowls on the table and ran out to the garden to hide from him. It brought back such memories. He must have seen me though, because he was right on my tail. I ran, just like before down the path that lead to the fountain. I don't know what I hoped to find their, but I was assaulted by memories of the effortless way we were together. It was so easy to love him, and not loving him was impossible it seemed.

"Bella," he said when he reached me, sitting at the edge of the fountain. "Bella, why did you run away?" he asked, hurt seeping into his tone.

"Because… It's just like before, Edward. It can't be like that anymore," I sighed.

"I don't want it to be like before," he said.

"What?" I asked. He should have the decency to lie to me at least.

"I don't want it like that. I want it better," he said.

"Better?" _how could it be better? _I thought. _It was perfect._

"Bella," he said walking over to sit beside me, and scoping up my hands with his warm, big ones. "First of all, there are no words for how you look. Angelic, perfect, dazzling, incredible, spectacular… they just aren't enough. Second, I… I know I screw up big time last time, but I want… I _need_ a second chance, because, Bella, _I_ _need you_. Actually, Bella, _I'm in love with you_," he said. I stared. Silence…

…

…

…

"Bella?" he asked, anxiety shaking his voice.

"I love you, too," I said.

"You do?" he asked. His eyes lit up brilliantly. His green eyes burned into mine.

"Of course, I do," I said, and he grabbed me, and kissed me. His lips were just like I remembered. Perfection. He started to pull away, but neither of us were ready to let go which resulted in three lingering kisses before he managed to tear his lips away.

"Wait right here," he commanded. "Don't move an inch." I must have looked confused because he added "I have a surprise for you, but I have to go get it."

"A present?" I asked, a little worried about him spending money on me.

"Sort of, but more like a hand-me-down," he grinned. I smiled back, and nodded as he race all the way down the garden path. He literally ran which made me laugh.

I sat for a moment in the dark before I began to feel strange, like someone was there.

"Edward?" I called, knowing he would never play this kind of trick on me. Still, I hoped.

"Hello my dear," someone called, and my head whipped around to see a man stalking toward me. He was tall and huge. I stood up, bracing myself for an attack. "I suppose you don't recognize me. I'm Felix… a lord of Voltera," he grinned, not the way Edward had before he left, but wickedly. I felt my throat grow dry.

"Edward will be back any minute."

"Then we'd better hurry," he said, and two more men emerged from the dark to grab me, and pull me kicking and screaming off into the dark.


	24. Chapter 24: In Each Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (sadly, because if I did I'd make shit loads of money)

SUPER IMPORTANT A/N I didn't mean to spring this on you, but this is the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. I will do an EPILOGUE IF YOU ASK ME TO. I also want to say you guys are so great, because I am four reviews away from an even hundred! That would make my day, week, heck year! I wrote you guys a lovely poem about it!

I have 96

I'm in quite a fix

I need another 4

It's you dears, I implore

So please do

Give a review!

I'll love you all the more

If I get that 4!

Seriously though, I love you guys (with or without the reviews)!

One more thing, I don't know if I want the next chapter in Edward's or Bella's POV. Let me know what you think.

Sorry to give such a long message

Chapter 24

In Each Hand

Edward

_I think I might explode. Heck, I probably had already! SHE LOVES ME!_ There were so many things I wanted to do in that second, dance, sing, laugh, hug her, kiss her, do _other_ _things_ with her, but mostly just marry her. Immediately. Of course, for that to happen, I need to ask, and if I was going to ask I was going to do my very best to make her as happy as I was at that moment. If I was going to make her that happy I was going to need a ring, and to do it all proper. I should probably talk to Charles again before I went blurting out 'Will you marry me?" to his daughter. But I want to marry her immediately, so that stuff might have to wait.

"A present?" she asked in her angel's voice. She sounded worried. Only Bella wouldn't want a present from a prince._ That's a very small part of why I love her! Everything about her makes me love her!_

"Sort of, but more like a hand-me-down," I grinned. She nodded, and I ran at top speed through the garden to the castle. I ran straight to my mother. She was in the middle of the dance floor with my father, so I made a spectacle of myself knocking into people, and casting quick 'sorry's over my shoulder. Esme looked surprised to see me running to them. I was a little out of breath when I reached them, so I just gasped and sputtered out "She loves me… ring?"

Esme looked even more surprised when she finally understood what message I was conveying. "I didn't think you would do it so soon! It's still upstairs in my jewelry box," she said apologetically.

I sighed, but ran in that direction with her on my tail. Alice stepped in front of me before we reached the door, and she held out a familiar little black velvet box. "I thought you might need this. How could you wait with her looking so perfect in the dress _I _designed?" she joked. I took the box barely listening to her. I flipped back the cover, and saw the stone that glittered even in the dim candle light of the ballroom.

"Alice, you're a life saver," I grinned, ducking down to plant a kiss on her cheek, then wheeling around to run straight back to Bella.

"Wait!" Esme said, and I turned around for a second. "Good luck, although how any girl could miss what a catch you are is beyond me," she smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm prince charming," I laughed, thinking of the time Bella had called me that. I hoped she still thought so.

"I knew you needed the ring, and I know she'll say yes, but I think you had better hurry," Alice said, only she seemed to be thinking and maybe even looked a little worried. I had to struggle my way through the dancers again, and I was worried about Bella getting cold or something out there on her own. It seemed to take twice as long to get to the door again. I was a bit tired from dancing, and running and all the excitement, but I still ran all the way back to the fountain where Bella was waiting.

Only she wasn't.

She wasn't anywhere near the fountain.

I began to think she _had_ gotten cold, and had gone inside, but then I saw a small piece of paper sitting on the very edge of the fountain, exactly where she had been sitting.

_Please don't be gone again_, I thought.

The note was short.

_Who do you love more? Your people or Isabella?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lord Felix of Voltera_

I knew who I loved more.

I knew what she would want me to choose.

I knew who I wanted to choose.

I knew who I should choose.

It's too bad they all weren't the same thing.

I fell on my knees. Note in one hand. Ring in the other.


	25. Chapter 25: Dumbasserie and Emmett

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (sigh)

SUPER IMPORTANRT MESSAGE BELOW!

A/N I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but I lied. I got several requests for Bella's point of view, so to do that I had to finish up some Edward stuff. That means next chapter is the last official chapter and it will be in Bella's POV. What do you think the epilogue POV should be?

Also I would like to say that the lateness of this chapter is not my fault. My computer cord has been broken and I had to wait for it to be fixed, then I had to actually write the chapter so it took a long time. I'm sorry. Now for the story.

Chapter 25

Dumbass-ery and Emmett

Edward

I felt a hand nudge my shoulder. Even though there was only one face I wanted to see I looked up anyway. It was only Alice.

"She's…" I started to say.

"I know." She helped me to my feet. "Wait, there's something else wrong…" she started to mutter, then she grabbed my hand, and dragged me back to the party. We fought the crowds to get out to the hall. The saw the shocking sight of Carlisle fighting off a young, brutish man greeted us. Immediately I grabbed the sword one of them hand dropped during the fight, and stepped in. It looked like Carlisle had done him in pretty good when I finally saw his face. I was impressed.

"Who are you?" I asked. He just glared back. I pressed the blade into his neck. He hissed.

"Lord Demitri… of Voltera," he finally spat out.

"What are you doing here? Where is Bella… the Queen of Forks, that is," I demanded.

"I was…"

"He attacked me. That's his sword," Carlisle answered.

"Where is the Queen?" I asked again, pressing the blade down until I saw red leak down his neck.

"With Felix. They're going to Voltera," he gasped. I pulled the knife back, and held it pointed at him. His hands clasped around his neck.

"Why? What are you going to do with her? Why did you want to kill my father? Who is Felix?" I rattled off.

"Felix is my brother. The King wants you in charge, not your father. And that girl…" he started to say.

"You were going to make some kind of deal with me? In exchange for Bella! I have to go! I have to get her, now!" I said frantically. I hadn't noticed, but somewhere in the conversation Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had come out to the hall.

"We'll come with you," Emmett said.

"We have to hurry," Jasper replied, and we ran off with Alice and Rose calling after us to be careful. If I didn't get to Bella in time then what did it really matter?

I had never pushed my horse so hard in my life. Jasper and Emmett could barely keep me in sight, so it was no surprise when we quickly caught up with the kidnappers. The surprise was how many of them there were. At least ten, and I couldn't even see Bella's tiny form anywhere in the group. Emmett and Jasper were still 50 feet behind. I pulled out Demitri's sword.

"Edward!" I heard her call suddenly. Then there was a muffled thwack. I was certain someone just hit her to keep her quiet. I was also certain that someone was going to loose those hands, if not his whole arms. I did learn from this however, that she was on one of the front horses, and she seemed to lying on her stomach across the back. Her hands seemed to be tied up, too.

The men were all jumping down from their horses to attack me, but Emmett and Jasper were nearly here. I wish I had bothered to ask for a little extra back up. The horse that held Bella, and probably this Felix character sped off with two other horses beside them, leaving us to face the others. I was forced back as I tried not to let anyone of four attackers land a blow. Jasper appeared, finally, and swung at them without leaving his horse. He managed to nearly chop off one man head then he turned back for another swipe at the next man, but I knew there wasn't much time to waste. Those men were running off with Bella, and if I didn't stop them before they got within Voltera's boarders, I might never see her again. Or I might very well have to turn over my people to Voltera. I simply couldn't live without her. I knew that much.

"Stop being a dumbass, and go after her!" Emmett yelled, as he rode up, and plunged his sword into another man. His horse reared back and knocked one down with a sickening crunch, that I assumed meant the horse had landed on some bones. The man groaned from the ground. I beat back the men coming at me long enough to mount my horse. I killed another two men as I hurried out of the blood bath. I hoped to hell that those two got back alive, because I knew Alice and Rose couldn't live without them, just like I couldn't live without Bella. Well… close anyway.

I decided they would be hurrying now, and I probably couldn't catch up by taking the usual route, so I cut through the woods. I prayed to god this would help me catch up even just a little. And it did. More than a little even. I dashed back onto the path directly in their way. Their horses reared back to avoid me. Bella slipped down a bit and groan as the air was pulled from her lungs by the rope binding her to the horse. Forget their arms; their god damn heads were coming off, if she had one bruise.

I jumped down, and the two horsemen, who were not guarding Bella, leaped down, and drew their swords. I kept them off me for a while, slightly distracted by Bella's flailing feet. Both their swords swung at me at once, and I shoved them off. I turned the fight while they regained their balance, trying to move closer to Bella. Somehow her feet managed to make contact with Felix's head, knocking him clean off his horse. I cut her loose from the horse, and she managed to topple off the horse right behind me. She struggled to her feet then groan in frustration.

"What?" I asked, worried she was hurt, while managing to cut one of the men in the arm.

"My hands are still tied," she said with a grunt as she tried to free them unsuccessfully.

"I'm a bit busy…" I muttered. Bella yelped behind me, and I turned for a fraction of a second to watch her face twist in pain as, who I assumed to be Felix, hauled her away by her hair. Her legs struggled to keep up, and keep herself up, as he dragged her backward to one of the other horses. In that second one of the two caught me in the stomach. I hunched forward, but continued fighting, harder in fact than before, because the image of Bella's pain fueled me. Felix was gagging her and tying her ankles together, which only served to make me fight that much harder.

I landed another blow to the already injured one, and made a deep slash in the side of the unhurt (well previously unhurt) one. He dropped. I stabbed the other one in the leg before he fell down and I plunged my sword through his chest. I ran to attack Felix, who was already mounting his horse with Bella struggling behind him. He was moving too soon for me to reach them, so I dashed towards my horse, and climb up. I hurried after them.

I managed to beside them, and drew my sword. He pulled his out to and began to strike at me. I deflected every attack and jabbed at him repeatedly. I could see Bella tugging at the knot holding her wrists together. When that knot fell apart she grabbed the one binding her ankles together, and freed them too. There was only her gag and the rope keeping her on the horse. For whatever reason (maybe out of dignity) she ripped off her gag first, and the pulled loose the only thing holding her to the horse. I slowed down as I watched, while she freed herself. She rolled off the back, and I was right beside her grabbing her arm, and pulling her up onto my horse. Felix turned slightly and sneered, but rode on toward Voltera. I turned us around, and rode off toward the castle. Jasper and Emmett were no doubt in need of help, so we hurried, but by the time we arrived they were beating off the last two. I rode up behind the one slashing desperately at Jasper, and stabbed him.

I had to give it to my brothers. They had fought off ten men with barely any help, and emerged unscathed. Then Emmett collapsed. Bella was there immediately to check him for wounds. He had a gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely. Bella was forced to tear another skirt apart to stanch the flow of blood down the side of his face. Jasper and I sat down, too, exhausted from fighting and concerned for our brother.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"In the beginning of the fight we were being forced back toward the trees, and Emmett ended up right up against one. The guy knocked his sword away, and smacked his head a couple times against the tree, before Emmett knocked him back. Must have happened then," Jasper answered.

"We should get him back to the castle, and have the doctor look at him immediately," I suggested.

"I'm not sure he could take the ride back. How far do you think we are?" Bella replied, still holding the cloth to Emmett's head.

"About a half of the way down the path," I answered. "It might take an hour or so to get back, if we're quick. Can he make it?" I asked her.

"I don't know…" Bella replied hesitantly.

"I could go get help," Jasper offered. "It would be faster with just me, and less strain on Emmett."

Bella weighed this, but didn't answer.

"We're wasting more of his time. We need to do something. One way or another," I said. "What should we do Bella?"

"I… I don't know! He's your brother!"

"You know more about this. You've spent so much time with the doctor, and helped me get better. I know you know what to do," I answered, looking into her eyes, trying to calm her. She would know best, and she could make the right decision without me or Jasper. Slowly the panic in her eyes faded, and she looked at Emmett for another minute before saying something.

"Jasper, go; we'll be here," she commanded. Jasper climbed onto his horse and hightailed it out of there.


	26. Chapter 26: Good and Great Again

A/N I have an excuse I promise. I broke my wrist and couldn't really type super well. Then finals and a family vacation kept me busy, but I never forgot about you all! Special thanks to HopefulSmile, for your concern when I didn't update! Love you all and I hope you enjoy this. The story isn't quite over though, I think you deserve some loose-end-tying for the long wait! Again love you all!

- TouteSeule

Chapter 26

Good and Great Again

Bella

Jasper had only been gone twenty minutes when Edward and I lifted our heads in unison. We had both heard that strange rumbling sound. I was still trying to take care of Emmett, so I asked Edward to look down the road to see what it was. He did. Emmett had bouts of consciousness, but every time he woke he shouted out… unrepeatable words. It seemed like I couldn't do anything to help, especially as the cold night air numbed my fingers, making them stiff and practically useless.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout as he ran to me. He waved his arms ridiculously.

"What is it?" I asked as he reached us.

"Voltera soldiers, probably a hundred, and that's just what I could see," he gasped. "We have to move Emmett, so he doesn't get any worse," he added, looking down in concern.

"I don't think that's a good idea in his con…" I started to object.

"We don't have a lot of options, Bella," he said urgently. I threw an anxious glance toward the noise. But helped Edward (as gently as we could) move Emmett into the trees.

"What do _we_ do?" I asked.

"Stay here," he said. He stood up, but I grabbed his arm. I stood, too.

"No."

"Bella, for once in your life, do what's good for you, and listen to me."

"I know what's good for me, and that is _always _staying with you," I answered determinedly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bella," he sighed.

"I think you should be less concerned about me, and more about the hundred soldiers waiting to kill us," I replied. He sighed again.

"If you have to do this then… here," he said, and dropped a small velvet box into my hand. I gasped.  
>"Edward…" I said astonished. He knelt down, and reached for my hand.<p>

"Queen Isabella Marie Swan of Forks… Bella, if I live through tonight, if I see the sun one more time, I swear I shall never again be parted from you. Will you promise me that much, my love? Will you marry me?" he asked. Tears fell without my permission.

"Yes." I was so happy I could barely breathe. Strange, that I should be my happiest the same day I might very well die. He stood, keeping my hand firmly in his.

"May I have my grandmother's ring?" he asked. I popped open the box, and handed the ring to him. He took and slipped it on to my left ring finger. He began to walk toward the path again. They no doubt would arrive any moment.

"Wait," I said.

"Have you come to your senses? Will you wait here?" he looked too hopeful.

"No, I just… what if… something bad happens… And they take the ring. It was your grandmother's," I fretted.

"Bella, the point of that ring is to tie you to me until our last moments. In order to fulfill that purpose it must stay on your finger until… the end. I love you. I want you to wear a ring that shows it for as long as you can," he said, grief making his smooth voice rough.

"I love you, too. So much," I said. He smiled, kissed my hand and finally pressed his lips to the beautiful sparkling diamond.

"I know," he said. We had reached the edge of the trees, and the rumbling had grown exponentially louder, and I now knew it was hundreds of horses thundering toward us. They were about to reach us. We turned toward the other. And we kissed. I knew that no matter what happened I couldn't have asked more from life than I'd been given. When we broke apart we stepped forward to meet the approaching army.

The front horse skidded to a stop when they saw us and I saw Felix was among them. He grinned maliciously.

"Seize them!" he shouted, and men jumped off their horses. Edward drew his sword with one hand, and pulled me behind him with the other. He managed to fight them off, killing at least five, before one snuck around him to grab me and drag me back. My hand caught Edward's shoulder as I was pulled away, and I shouted for him. He flipped around immediately, and jabbed his sword past me to hit my attacker. But as soon as I was released another soldier grabbed me. Edward, distracted by me, was grabbed from behind. He wounded one of them before they knocked his sword away and dragged him to the ground. He still struggled against them. They punched and kicked him. I couldn't stop screaming and crying. It was incredibly loud, but I couldn't seem to hear anything at the same time. Eventually the horde of soldiers converging on me as I screamed and kicked blocked Edward from my view entirely. I knew as we left the safety of the woods that this was what would happen, but I could never have prepared myself. They threw me to the ground to, but suddenly the crowd of soldiers seemed less dense. I could see, through the cracks, the trees, but not Edward. I assumed he was still on the ground. Most of the soldiers seemed to be leaving, running toward the castle.

I thought everything I stood to loose was there in the woods with me. I never thought they would march on to destroy my family, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett… Charlie. How could they take the father I'd only just found again. I slumped against the ground, defeated. I had everything to lose. If I had stayed with James and Victoria I would have been sold away. I never would have met Edward or Charlie or any of the other people I now loved so dearly. They wouldn't have to die. They would be safe. I stopped crying and moving. I just wished they'd end it now. I just wished that I wouldn't have to feel this intense guilt. I looked up at the nameless soldier in front of me. He lifted his sword; his intention clearly to drive it into my stomach. And then… I heard the strangest noise… a clang, the shiver of metal, only… where? Why?

The man holding his sword suddenly swayed forward. He fell forward onto me. His sword jammed into the ground, pinning my skirt down, but overall I was focused on shoving the heavy unconscious man off of me. When I could see clearly I was surprised to find a teen girl holding a frying pan loosely in her hand.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" she grinned, freckled cheeks lifted high, blue eyes shining. I accepted the hand she offered, and tore my skirt to escape the sword holding me down. She couldn't have been more than 15, but she hauled me up anyway. I finally looked around. The soldiers headed toward the castle hadn't made it far. Incredibly, the hundreds of armed, protection wearing soldiers were battling, and apparently loosing to… at least a thousand men, women and children, bearing only household weapons. Frying pans, fire pokers, antique swords and even just logs, were wielded by all these ordinary people. Mixed with them were a hundred soldiers or so dress in the traditional uniform from Carlisle's castle. The girl was pulling me toward the bloodshed, but I halted her. "Edward," I muttered to myself, and turned from the girl, and all of them to face the remaining Voltera soldiers. I saw a cluster of them, and knew Edward must have been in the middle. I prayed he was still alive.

"Edward!"I shouted, drawing their attention from him. I saw him still fighting against them when they turned and began to actually run toward them. As long as he was alive I wasn't going to give up. I reached them and saw there were three standing around him. One grabbed me and I saw it was Felix. He shoved me away and held my neck, squeezing.

"Such a pity you couldn't obedient, I admit, when we got to Voltera, I was going to take you to my room," he leered, and tightened his hold on my neck. "So pretty… but so stupid," he sighed as he choked me. I freed my arm, and slammed my fist into his face with all the power and hate in my body. There were plenty of both. He reared back, and his grip loosened from the force. Suddenly he was being dragged back from me. I saw Edward throw him to the dirt. He spat in his face.

"_Never speak to my fiancée that way," _he nearly growled and plunged the sword right into Felix's ribcage, right through his heart, assuming he had one, which I kind of doubt.

He left the sword buried in Felix's chest and took only two long strides to reach me. We embraced, and when we pulled back I just stared in wonder at the face I thought I might never see again. He seemed as absorbed in rememorizing mine. I might have expected a declaration of love or even no words at all, but I didn't anticipate what he said. He was always surprising me.

"I get to marry you!" he practically shouted. His face only showed victory. He didn't acknowledge that we had almost lost each other. I laughed a little at his antics.

"Yes, you do," I allowed. And then finally, he kissed me, re-familiarizing himself with my lips, as he had my face. We broke away smiling.

"You're supposed to say 'I do' not 'you do,'" he joked.

"Find us a church, and I'll say it as many times as you want," I promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he smiled.

"Isn't that the point of the ring?" I asked. He picked up my left hand and kissed the ring again. I thought of the last time, and that snapped us both back into reality, we ran to retrieve Emmett. I felt guilty again. What if we were too late, because we had wasted that little bit of time? It was so selfish to get caught up in our reunion, and forget him. When we reached him, he was still hanging on. We hurried to escape the battle and bring Emmett to the castle. The doctor was tending to injured town folks, but he made time for Emmett. He bandaged him, and helped us bring him to his room in the castle to rest. The doctor said if he made it until morning he would most likely be alright, if not…

Edward and I did what we could for him, and all the other injured people. But by midnight I felt like I might collapse. Edward held me for a moment.

"There's so many people, who are hurt, all because of me," I sighed.

"No Bella, not _because of _you, but _for_ you. Don't you see how their eyes light up when they see you will be taking care of them? You're their Queen, yes, but they chose to fight for you. You mean something to them," he said. I must not have looked convinced, because he went on. "Do you remember when you asked what kind of leader you would be? Do you remember what I said?" he asked.

"You said I would be good," I answered. He nodded in encouragement. "You said that anyone _could_ be good or great, but that very few _are_," I said. "And I asked what kind of leader a 'good' person makes, and you said it would be easier to be great, because great leaders only think of what's best for them and their country. You said 'good' people have to balance, so they won't hurt anyone. You said it doesn't always work out,"

"That's what I said, but you know… I think I was wrong. I've studied for years, and strived to know everything there was to know about politics and economics and even psychology. But none of that really matters to be a great leader. I think being great is really not as complicated as I thought it was. In fact, I think it's down right simple, if you simply _are _good. How do you measure greatness? Through accomplishments. How do you accomplish things? Through your people. And most of all, how do you get your people to _want_ to accomplish things for you? By simply, wholly, purely being good. That's you Bella. You _are _good, and I know you will be great for that. Look at what you've done already," he mused. I thought through it all, and hugged him tighter for always making me feel stronger, even when he wasn't trying.

We helped all through the night, and I did see what he meant. Small children hugged me, and their mothers spoke so kindly to me. The men treated me kindly, too, but they also seemed respectful. They treated me as their equal or above them even. It felt wonderful to have respect. But all this was marred with worry for Emmett. I only felt better after seeing him awake and as childish as ever in the early light of the new day.

I had never been happier, but somehow I knew that everyday with Edward would surpass the last. I couldn't wait to be married to him.


	27. Chapter 27: Happily Ever After

A/N I'm soooooooo sorry. I'm sorry for this taking so long, but I really have been doing a lot. **This is the last chapter. **Thanks again for all the lovely feedback. I hope I get some more on this chapter of course! It's so nice to here from all of you!

Chapter 27

Happily Ever After

Edward

_Don't be nervous_, I thought. _It's Bella. Just Bella, _(which is silly, because Bella could never be _just _anything) I thought as I paced nervously back and forth. The door swung open.

"Charles," I said, vaguely surprised. Although at this point very little _really _surprised me.

"That's right. And don't think just because you are marrying my daughter you can start calling me 'father' or any of that nonsense," he replied.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir," I answered.

There was a lengthy pause.

"Was that all you needed, sir?" I asked finally.

"No, Alice sent me, because… well, Bella's sort of having a… er, problem. Anyway, she wants to see you," he explained.

"A problem?" I asked. The nerves I had been (somewhat) successfully keeping at bay hit me full force. "What do you mean?"  
>"Just see for yourself," he said, giving me a shove towards the door. I anxiously ran the rest of the way to Alice chamber where Bella would be getting ready for the ceremony. As I ran, I dissected my conversation with Charles trying to find some hint as to what I was in for. My anxiousness doubled as I knock on the door and tripled while I waited for an answered.<p>

Alice pulled open the door for me. She was dressed more formally than I'd seen her since her own wedding day.

"Edward, thank goodness!" she said pulling me into the room. "When you see her, well, I guess you won't technically '_see'_ her, but anyway, I want you to keep your eyes closed. I don't want you to see your blushing bride until you're both at the alter saying 'I do.' Okay? No peaking!" she babbled on, long after I got the point.

"Okay, I won't look," I agreed easily. "Where is she?" I asked.

"Bathroom," she said, pointing me toward the door. I marched up to it and knocked trying to be confident. At least Alice thought the wedding was still on. Although… knowing Alice, if Bella and I weren't getting married she certainly wouldn't let her beautiful ceremony go to waste. Let's just hope it's me and Bella up there.

I expected hear her open the door (since I had already closed my eyes), but all that I heard was Bella's voice, muffled by the door, telling Alice to 'go away' in an unhappy tone.

"It's not Alice," I answered, worriedly.

"Edward?" she asked. Her voice seemed to perk up a bit. She paused and then sighed. She finally added "you can come in." She didn't seem happy anymore.

I felt for the door handle and let myself in. I carefully enter the room (since I didn't feel like tripping and having a huge bruise or a broken nose on my wedding day).

"Bella?" I asked once inside.

"I'm over here," she said, voice wary. I slowly and haltingly made my way to where her voice had come from. I knelt down, since her voice seemed to come from down low.

"Bella?" I asked again to make sure I was in the right place.

"Right here," she answered quietly. She seemed to be directly in front of me.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked. She sounded so miserable.

"I… I don't think I can do this," she mumbled. "I don't think I can go out there."

I swallowed. "You… don't want to marry me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice clear as my heart clenched.

"No!" she said quickly. "No, I don't mean it like that. I just—" she started to explain.

"You don't have to explain it to me," I said immediately. I wasn't sure that was an explanation I could bear to hear. What if her only explanation was she didn't love me anymore? Or at all, ever? I _was_ sure that I wouldn't survive _that._

"No Edward, you don't understand. It's not that I don't want to marry you. I just… I don't think I can go out there. All those people…this hair… this dress… _these shoes!_" she told me in frustration and panic.

"Why didn't you say something _before_?" I asked. "We've, well, Alice has been planning this for weeks. If you wanted a small wedding, we could have done that," I said (still overwhelming relieved that it really _wasn't _me)

"It's not just that. A small wedding would have worked for today, though Alice might not have stood for it, but what about the next time there's some big event? Do you expect everything we do to be changed so that I'm comfortable?" Bella demanded.

"Yes," I answered, unhesitatingly.

"Edward, be serious," she sighed.

"I am absolutely serious," I replied.

"Fine, say that we change everything about you and your family to fit my preferences. That doesn't change the fact that I'll never be… _Royal,_" Bella continued.

"Bella being royal is in your blood. You _are_ royal," I tried to explain, but she apparently wasn't buying it.

"I don't mean that I am an heir to the thrown or anything. I accept that responsibility. It's not being a ruler that scares me. It's my actions. As I'm sure you've noticed I tend to be a bit… clumsy," she said. I chuckled. Understatement of the century. "Shut up," she groaned.

"Come here," I whispered, reaching my hands out blindly for her face. With her securely in my grasp I pulled her close, resting her forehead against my own. "I'll catch you if you fall, I promise," I chuckled again, knowing how often it would be. She giggled, too. "Granted, you'll have to rely on Charles for the walk down the aisle, but I think you can trust him," I added, enjoying another round of her quiet, playful laughter.

"What about my poor manners?" she asked, but her voice was already calmer.

"The truth is none of these people have any manners, you are more polite and kind, perhaps, because you were not brought up to think you had some 'divine right' to treat others like slaves, perhaps, because you are naturally a better person. I'm almost sure it's the second, but I am a bit biased," I admitted, teasingly. I could tell she was smiling.

"I suppose you're not worried about Voltera then?" she sighed.

"They are days away from surrender. Aro has no resources left. I promise you, my love, there is no danger there," I swore to her.

"What about…" she began to say something, but I silenced her with a soft brush of her lips against mine. She made a small 'hmmm' sound against my mouth.

"Do you want to know why I'm not worried about this?" I murmured.

"Because you're intoxicated by my kisses, perhaps even just my presence," she whispered back, her lips moving against mine as she spoke.

"Partially, but also, because it doesn't matter. No one I going to remember you as being the Queen, who didn't eat her soup with the right spoon, or used a dinner fork for salad," I told her.

"How many forks are there?" she asked, pulling back a little.

"That's not the point, Bella. The point is that using the wrong fork or tripping your way down the aisle doesn't mean anything. People are going to remember you for who you are. They are going to remember you as the most magnificent," _kissed on her cheek_ "kind," _kiss on her other cheek_ "beautiful," _kiss on her nose_ "good," _kiss on her forehead_ "_royal_ Queen they've ever seen," _kiss on the lips._ She pulled me closer, deepening our kiss.

"_Excuse _me, lovebirds, but we do have a few hundred people waiting," Alice called through the door. I pulled back with a sigh.

"I almost forgot," Bella laughed, a bit breathlessly.

"Now whose kisses are intoxicating," I laughed.

"_Edward_," Alice whined, insistently through the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," I sighed again. "Are you okay now?" I softly asked Bella.

"Yes, I'm much better. You should go, before Alice takes matters into her own hands," she warned.

"That's a terrifying thought," I chuckled, turning and letting Bella lead me to the door. I was about to step out, when Bella stopped me.

"Oh, and Edward? You should clean that lipstick off. I'm not sure it's your color," she giggled again.

"Edward! You ruined her make up! If you torn that dress even a little, so help me God!" Alice rambled pushing me out of her suite. I opened my eyes, and looked back to catch Bella smirking at me from behind the bathroom door. There was a tiny smudge of red off her otherwise perfect lips.

"Out, out, out!" Alice commanded. I strolled down the halls, just daydreaming about quiet days alone with my Bella and maybe some little, brown-eyed babies.

Alice smirked at me as gracefully moved down the aisle. She knew I was in for a shock. Bella surpassed my expectations. She had never failed to do that before, so I found myself distractedly wondering why I'd ever thought today, of all days, would be any different. My heart pounded and my blood rushed as I watched her make her slow, ever so slightly unsteady procession toward me. When Charlie gave her hand to me I swear my heart just stopped. Looking into those warm, accepting, brown eyes, I just knew, I would be happy until the day I died.

"Well, I have you all to myself," I grinned, pulling her down on the bed. She giggled as I pinned her down.

"And what are you going to do with me, my king, now that you have me here?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"I shall have my way with you," I grinned, breaking out into a maniacal cackle.

"Oh, you terrible fiend!" she mockingly accused.

"Actually, I am not a fiend, not a normal one anyway. I… am a vampire!" I exclaimed ducking my head down to nibbled and suck at her neck. She laughed, without restraint. I filed yet another wonderful memory away as we shared that moment together.

Voltera surrendered the day after the wedding, and Aro was apparently capture and sold as a slave. It seems God does not forget so easily. Nor does Charlie. He's been talking an awful lot about going to one of the markets in the south, just to "look." Strange, considering he's entirely against slavery. Bella keeps telling him to let it be. I don't know who to side with.

And as for Bella and I…

We lived happily ever after.

The end.

Teaser from my upcoming story (Which has not been named, yet)

Short Summary: 1800s setting. Edward is a scientist and a bit of an awkward one at that, Bella is a young girl waiting to find someone to marry. The teaser should explain the rest

"Who's not going to marry you?" Charlie asked, as he caught the last bit of her rant. She jumped and turned to look at him.

"Uh… no one," she stuttered.

"There's a man coming in from London, Mrs. Cullen's nephew," Mrs. Cope informed him.

"Well… I suppose, his loss is my gain. I would be sad to see her run off to London, and never visit her family," he said gruffly. He didn't really like thinking about any man stealing away his precious daughter

At just that moment a carriage came barreling down the narrow road. People pressed \themselves up to the store fronts to let the unusually large carriage pass by. The curtains were pulled away.

Edward peered out the window to glance around the town he would be living in for the foreseeable future (he wouldn't leave until his aunt was in perfect health). He caught many eyes staring back at him, which made him shrink back a bit. Only a second later though, and he was leaning out the window. His eyes had caught sight of a beautiful pair of wide brown eyes, framed by thick dark eyelashes. The face surrounding them seemed innocently beautiful with her pale skin, full pink lips and look of soft awe. He had barely processed the lovely face before him, and then it was shrinking away; the carriage bumping down the road, away from her.

He continued to half lean out, to stare back at the girl, who had caught his attention so thoroughly. Bella blushed, and looked down, only peaking through her eyelashes at his disappearing form. She looked at Mrs. Cope when he was completely gone, who smirked smugly. Charlie wasn't sure what to make of any of it… yet. Bella huffed out a sigh, and shook her head to clear it of silly thoughts. So a messy-haired, green-eyed Apollo had leaned out the window as he happened to pass her. Surely, he was not looking at _her_.

"We still have things to do," she said. "What will we eat for dinner, if we don't get to the butcher before he closes up?" Bella said, not mentioning her thoughts of what the Mrs. Cullen's nephew might eat. Mrs. Cullen had no cook (citing as a reason that it was unnecessary; there was no one to cook for, but her, and she could take care of herself). _What would a good neighbor do?_ Bella thought. _Bring dinner, of course. That's innocent enough._

Edward's only thought was at the time was _Good Lord!_


End file.
